


Was Aus Uns Wurde

by JoeBestan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, Gen, Manga, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeBestan/pseuds/JoeBestan





	1. Der Kampf

„Gut, wir werden die Divisionen so aufteilen. Teile es allen anderen sofort mit.“

„Ok, Marco, wird sofort erledigt.“, sagten die Kommandanten einstimmig und verließen ihn dann, um das soeben Beschlossene sofort in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Der Blonde seufzte laut auf. Die letzten Monate waren sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Nach der Gipfelschlacht, in der Whitebeard, Ace und so viele seiner Kameraden gestorben waren, wurde er zum Kapitän der Whitebeardpiratenbande ernannt. Marco hatte sich erst dagegen gesträubt doch er wurde regelrecht dazu gezwungen. Am Anfang, als seine Brüder und Schwestern ihn darum gebeten  
hatten den Platz des Kapitäns zu übernehmen, fühlte er sich dieser Aufgabe, Whitebeards Nachfolger zu werden, noch nicht gewachsen. Als der Phönix sich dann allerding überlegte, welche Alternativen seine Geschwister hatten, wurde ihm eines klar:  
Sie hatten keine. Für viele von ihnen war das Leben als Whitebeardpirat alles was sie hatten. Marco konnte und wollte das Leben seiner Kameraden nicht zerstören, indem er es ablehnte Kapitän zu sein. Also hatte er den Posten zum Wohle seiner Geschwister doch noch angenommen.  
Marco seufzte erneut. Er ging zum Hauptmast ihres Schiffes, lehnte sich dagegen und blickte sehnsüchtig in Richtung Himmel hinauf.  
„Paps, ich vermisse dich so sehr“, dachte der Phönix, „Wärst du jetzt hier, hättest du bestimmt einen Weg gefunden alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen“  
Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht die Person die sich ihm näherte und erschrak als diese anfing leise zu sprechen.  
„Na, den Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich doch“, wurde er von dieser aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich dem Sprecher zu, um zu antworten:  
„Oh, Vista, du bist es. Ich hab wieder an Paps gedacht, ich vermisse ihn. Sehr sogar.  
Der Schwertkämpfer nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich neben seinen Kapitän an den Mast an. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht sprach er:  
„Ich vermisse ihn auch. Die Erinnerung dieses Verlustes wird unvergesslich in unseren Köpfen bleiben, doch wir müssen jetzt stark sein. Unser Vater hätte sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass wir uns in unserer Trauer verlieren.“  
„Ich weiß, Vista, ich weiß“, antwortete Marco, „Aber manchmal denke ich einfach, dass ich nicht so ein guter Kapitän bin, wie Paps es war. Ich kann diese Fußstapfen einfach nicht so füllen, wie ich es gerne hätte und wie ihr es verdient. Ich fühle mich manchmal so allein.“  
Der Schwertkämpfer verstand den Blonden nur zu gut, sie alle hatten um Whitebeard getrauert.  
„Aber das bist du nicht, Bruder. Wir alle werden dich unterstützen, wo wir nur können“, antwortete Vista.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, klopfte Marco kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und verließ ihn dann, um unter Deck zu gehen. Der Blonde starrte noch eine Weile die Tür an, durch die Vista verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, wieder dem Geschehen auf Deck zu. Der Phönix beobachtete seine Männer, wie sie ihre täglichen Pflichten erledigten.  
Und so hing Marco seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, als plötzlich jemand oben vom Krähennest rief:  
„Ein unbekanntes Schiff auf zwölf Uhr und es kommt schnell näher!“

„Ahhhhh, nicht schon wieder. Das ist jetzt schon das vierte Mal diese Woche. Das macht echt keinen Spaß mehr.“, stöhnte Marco genervt, „Hey, Jozu! Trommel die Mannschaft zusammen, wir machen uns kampfbereit!“  
„Ok, wird erledigt!“, rief dieser ernst zurück, „Gut, Männer ihr habt unseren Käpt‘n ja gehört. Alles stehen und liegen lassen und bereit für´s Gefecht machen.“ In Windeseile hörten alle auf mit dem was sie taten und holten ihre Waffen hervor. Vista, der den Lärm gehört hatte trat wieder an Deck und gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder.  
„Ah, Marco, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los“, fragte der Schwertkämpfer, „Da ist man mal kurz unter Deck, um sein Schwert in Ruhe wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und dann ist hier so ein Lärm. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich so was überhaupt nicht leiden kann.“ Setzte er noch genervt hinzu.

„Ja, ja, nur die Ruhe mein Freund. Das waren wir auch nicht. Wenn du dich bei jemanden beschweren willst, dann bei denen da.“, versuchte der Phönix seinen Freund zu beruhigen und zeigte dabei in Richtung des feindlichen Schiffes.  
„Wie können die es nur wagen mich bei der Pflege meines Schwertes zu stören? Na warte, die können was erleben.“, rief Vista wütend. Am liebsten hätte der Schwarzhaarige das Schiff auf der Stelle zu Kleinholz verarbeitet, doch ohne Schwert ging das schlecht. Also wartete er grummelnd  
auf das sich immer schneller nähernde Schiff und die Besatzung, die ihn bei seiner Arbeit gestört hatte, um diese ordentlich zu verprügeln. Tja, auch wenn Vista die meiste Zeit sich wie ein Gentleman benahm und sonst eigentlich ziemlich cool drauf war, bei dem Thema Schwerter kannte er kein Pardon, das Thema nahm er sehr ernst. Da er nicht sofort angreifen konnte wartete er mit Marco, mehr oder weniger geduldig, an der Reling, Erstgenannter dabei zähneknirschend.

Mit verschränkten Armen besahen sich die beiden jene Idioten, die es wagten sie anzugreifen. Ihr Schiff war ziemlich protzig. Ein, in allen möglichen Farben bestrichener und mit Nieten übersäter Kahn. Am Mast wehte eine Totenkopfflagge, die weder Marco noch Vista kannten.  
„Großartig.“, dachte er genervt, „Rookies, die meinen sich mit uns anlegen müssen.“  
Marco knurrte wütend.  
„Die werden es bald bereuen, glaub mir Bruder.“, sagte Vista, der sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte ,mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Marco schluckte unmerklich. Der Blonde war wirklich froh darüber, den Schwertkämpfer zu seinen Freunden zählen zu können und nicht zu seinen Feinden.  
Der Gedanke allein ließ den Phönix erschaudern, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das aktuelle Problem vor ihnen und war wieder voll bei der Sache. Sie wurden wieder von irgendeiner No-Name-Piratenbande angegriffen, die sich dachte berühmt werden zu können, indem sie die „Überbleibsel“ der Whitebeardbande auslöschte. Viele hatten es probiert, bisher aber waren sie alle, glücklicherweise, gescheitert. Am Anfang hatte die Crew diese Ablenkung sehr begrüßt, doch jetzt war es einfach nur noch lästig.  
Marcos Körper versteifte sich unmerklich „Aufgepasst, da kommen sie.“ sagte er.  
Das feindliche Schiff war nähergekommen. Die ersten Gegner sprangen von Bord. Es waren hauptsächlich Schwertkämpfer und Faustschwinger.   
Einige Bombenwerfer waren auch dabei, die sofort ausgeschaltet werden mussten, um ihr Schiff nicht zu gefährden. Marco gab entsprechende Befehle, kümmerte sich, wie immer, einen Überblick zu behalten. Einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.  
Voller Tatendrang stürzte sich Jozu in die feindliche Horde. Die Körper der Piraten flogen nur so über das Deck, als er sie mit seinen diamantenen Fäusten traf. Marco erblickte Vista, der einem feindlichen Schwertkämpfer einen heftigen Kinnhaken verpasste und ihm sein Schwert abnahm.  
Mit prüfenden Blick besah er sich die Waffe und schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Das wird wohl für diesen Kampf ausreichen müssen.“, sagte er und fing an zu kämpfen.  
der Schwarzhaarige zog so schnell sein Schwert, dass seine Gegner es nicht einmal mitbekamen, wie sie fertig gemacht wurden. Alles in Allem, hatte die Whitebeardbande nichts zu befürchten, doch dann passierte etwas Erschreckendes.

Der Kapitän der feindlichen Piratenbande trat Marco in den Weg.  
„Ah, sieh da, Marco der Phönix. Ich bin Rodrago der Berserker Ich werde dich fertig machen, dann wird eure Bande Geschichte sein.“  
Der Blonde schnaubte verächtlich und meinte nur:  
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Ich werde mich doch nicht, von so einem Schwächling wie dir, fertig machen lassen.“ Mit diesen Worten rannte Marco geradewegs auf diesen widerlichen Typen zu.  
Rodrago wollte mit einem Faustschlag kontern, doch der Phönix wich aus. Dabei bemerkte er es:  
Der Typ benutzte Faustringe aus Seestein. Allein schon Nähe dieser Teufelsdinger entzog dem Blonden die Kraft. Nun ging Marco auf Abstand zu Rodrago.  
„Na fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als Seestein gegen Teufelsfruchtnutzer zu verwenden“, sagte der Blonde belustigt, „Richtige Könner wenden natürlich Busoushoku Haki an, aber dazu braucht man natürlich einen starken Willen und den hast du offenbar nicht.“ Diese Worte machten Rodrago so rasend vor Wut. Er stürmte nun auf den Phönix zu. Er holte erneut mit seiner Faust aus, traf Marco aber nicht. Die erwünschte Wirkung trat dennoch ein. Die Nähe des Seesteins entzog Marco wieder ein bisschen Energie und er knurrte frustriert auf.  
„Ich brauche kein ach so tolles Busoushoku Haki, um dich fertig zu machen.“, sagte der feindliche Kapitän, „Seestein reicht dafür völlig aus und es funktioniert bestens.“ Wieder griff Rodrago an, dieses Mal mit mehreren Faustschlägen hintereinander. Ausgelaugt wie Marco schon war, passte er nicht richtig auf und damit verpasste der Fettwanst ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken, der ihn auf den Boden knallen ließ. Benommen und nun völlig entkräftet versuchte Marco aufzustehen, doch Rodrago presste ihn, mit Hilfe der Seesteinfaustringe, zurück auf den Boden.  
"Ha, hab ich dich. Jetzt werde ich dich fertig machen, du Wurm.  
Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte der Pirat spöttisch. Marco schwieg, es gab nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. „Nun gut. Wie du willst.“, sagte Rodrago dann nur. Er holte einen Dolch hervor, mit dem er Marco erstechen wollte. Dieser starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
„Das darf nicht das Ende sein“, dachte Marco bei sich, „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Meine Geschwister brauchen mich noch. Wer kümmert sich um sie, wenn auch ich nicht mehr bei ihnen bin.“  
Der Phönix versuchte sich aus dem Griff von Rodrago zu befreien, doch dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.  
„Haha, nun werde ich berühmt, berühmt als derjenige, der Marco den Phönix getötet und die Whitebeardpiratenbande endgültig zerstört hat, haah.  
Der Pirat holte zum tödlichen Schlag aus. Marco sah die Klinge auf seine Brust zurasen.  
„Pops es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte deinen letzten Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir.“ dachte Marco.  
Der Phönix kniff die Augen zusammen und er wartete auf den Schmerz, der jetzt unweigerlich kommen musste, doch er kam nicht.  
Stattdessen hörte er wie ein Dolch zu Boden fiel. Vorsichtig öffnete Marco seine Augen und sah wie Rodrago Blut aus dem Mund tropfte. Das riesige Schwert, was in seiner Brust steckte wurde langsam rausgezogen und der Fettwanst fiel auf den Rücken. Er schaute sich nach seinem Mörder um und als er ihn sah keuchte er:  
„Du, du bist das also.“

Das waren seine letzten Worte, dann fiel er leblos zu Boden.  
Marco konnte es kaum fassen. Er lebte noch. Der Blonde entspannte sich sichtlich. Schwer atmend und völlig erschöpft lag er am Boden. Der Seestein hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt. Trotz seiner Stärke, war doch genau das auch seine größte Schwäche. Der Rookie hatte ihn tatsächlich mit dieser Aktion überrascht und aus seinem Konzept gebracht. Seufzend nahm Marco sich vor an dieser Schwäche zu arbeiten, damit er beim nächsten Mal vorbereitet war.   
Dann trat jemand auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
Die Person fragte: „He, alles klar bei dir?“  
Daraufhin drehte Marco sich zu der Stimme um, die ihn angesprochen hatte, was er sah verschlug ihm dem Atem.


	2. Angelica

Marco blickte in ein paar wunderschöne feuerrote Augen und es machte ihn einfach nur sprachlos.   
Das Mädchen, musterte ihn stillschweigend, so wie er sie.  
Der Blonde nahm sie genauer unter die Lupe. Seine Retterin war ungefähr 1,75m groß, hatte langes zerzaustes schwarzes Haar und leicht braune Haut. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einer roten abgetragen Hose, eine bis zum Boden reichenden grünen Kutte und einem schwarzen Unterhemd.   
Das Schwert,was sie benutzt hatte um Rodrago zu töten, war ein Langschwert und verschwand gerade hinter ihren Rücken.   
„Irgendwie erinnert mich das an Falkenauge.“, schob sich dieser Gedanke ungebeten in Marcos Bewusstsein und dabei lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Typ war aber auch   
gruselig. Da lief es auch dem sonst so taffen Phönix Marco eiskalt den Rücken runter  
Der Phönix schüttelte vehement den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken wieder los zu werden, dafür war jetzt absolut keine Zeit. Dann bemerkte er die Unbekannte, wie sie mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her wedelte.  
„Hallo-ho! Ich hab dich gerade gefragt, ob alles ok bei dir ist.“, wurde er von der Fremden in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, „Naja, so wie es aussieht nicht wirklich. Komm ich helfe dir auf.“ Sie beugte sich zu Marco hinunter und legte sich seinen linken Arm über die Schulter. Mit einer Leichtigkeit die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, hievte sie ihn hoch, schleppte ihn zum Geländer des Schiffes und dort angekommen pfiff sie einmal laut. Inzwischen war der Kampf mit den feindlichen Piraten beendet, sodass die Schwarzhaarige sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Whitebeardbande hatte. Die Schwertkämpferin sah wie die Kommandanten sie feindselig anstarrten und beruhigte sie sogleich.

„Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich will euren Captain nicht umbringen, ich gehöre nicht zu diesem jämmerlichen Piratenpack“, beschwichtigte sie die Kommandanten, „Er wurde vom feindlichen Anführer angegriffen und wäre fast getötet worden. Ich bin dazwischen gegangen und habe ihn gerettet,“  
Als sie das sagte seufzten die Whitebeardpiraten erleichtert auf und rannten dann schnell zu ihren Captain.  
Marco atmete ebenfalls erleichtert aus. Er war echt froh diesen Kampf überlebt zu haben.  
„Danke für die Rettung“, bedankte sich der Phönix, „Jetzt bin ich dir wohl einen Gefallen schuldig.“  
Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn verblüfft an, dann fing sie leise zu kichern an.   
„Kleine Korrektur, du schuldest mir jetzt zwei Gefallen.“, sagte die Schwertkämpferin belustigt.

„Zwei Gefallen, sagst du?“, fragte Marco leicht verwirrt, „Wieso denn zwei? Haben wir uns denn schon einmal getroffen?  
Bei dieser Frage fing die Fremde wieder an zu kichern, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder.  
Mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete sie Marco:   
„Ja, das haben wir und zwar vor zwanzig auf Meadow Hill Island.   
Natürlich kannst du dich nicht erinnern, ich war damals ja ein kleines Kind, aber ich denke an das hier kannst du dich bestimmt erinnern.“

Die Schwarzhaarige zog ihre grüne Kutte ein wenig von ihrer rechten Schulter und zeigte eine große, sternförmige Narbe.   
Marco der Phönix betrachtete sie einige Augenblicke lang bis ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz traf.   
Mit großen Augen sah er sie an und musterte sie von oben bis unten Als dann er dann fertig war sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.   
„Ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder, du bist das kleine Mädchen von damals. Schön, dass du da bist Ang...“   
Die Wiedersehensfreude wurde von Jozu und Vista unterbrochen, die beide aufgeregt angerannt kamen.  
„Bruder!“, brüllten beide laut, „Geht es dir gut?!“

„Wir haben gesehen, wie dich einer der feindlichen Piraten zu Boden geschlagen hat!“, rief Vista.

„Wir wollten dir helfen, aber diese Bande von Feiglingen hat uns den Weg versperrt!“, brüllte Jozu laut, „Mensch wir haben uns echt Sorgen um dich gemacht!“ 

„Ist ja gut ihr beiden, beruhigt euch,es ja nichts passiert.“, sagte Haruta beruhigend.   
Der kleine Kommandant quetschte sich zwischen seine viel größeren Kommandantenkollegen durch und blieb dann vor Marco ihren Captain stehen.   
Schön, dass dieser Kampf nicht umgehauen hat, Marco. Ach, übrigens wer ist denn die Schwarzhaarige Schwertkämpferin neben dir?“   
Die Blicke der Kommandanten richteten sich auf die ihr fremde Person und Marco erklärte:  
„Sie ist diejenige, die mich vor dem feindlichen Captain gerettet hat und sie ist eine alte Freundin  
von uns.“   
Man sah den Kommandanten an, dass sie fieberhaft überlegten, woher sie die Fremde kennen könnten, doch bevor jemand nachfragen konnte wer sie war, wurden sie von Namur unterbrochen.   
Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die schwarzhaarige Schwertkämpferin kam der riesige Fischmensch zu Marco und berichtete:  
„Marco wir haben unsere Verletzten alle an Deck gebracht, wo sich die Ärzte um sie kümmern. Und wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Wir sind angeschlagen und auf offener See. Wenn uns die Marine findet wird sie Kleinholz aus uns machen.“

Das stimmt, dachte Marco sich. Hier auf dem Meer und in ihrem jetzigen Zustand waren sie leichte Beute. Sie mussten eine sichere Insel finden, wo sie sich verstecken konnten und daher antwortete er Namur:  
„Wir werden uns eine Insel suchen, wo wir uns verstecken bis unsere verletzten Kameraden wieder fit sind. Holt sofort den Navigator mit den Seekarten. Wir müssen schauen, ob hier in der Nähe eine geeignete Insel zu finden ist“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, rief die Schwertkämpferin dazwischen, „Ich kenne eine unbewohnte Insel hier in der Nähe, die besten Schutz vor Angriffen bietet.“  
Die Kommandanten blickten sie alle fragend an.  
Man sah ihnen an, dass liebend gerne wissen wollten, wer die Fremde war die so plötzlich bei ihnen aufgetaucht war und ihren Captain gerettet hatte, doch die Kommandanten hielten sich mit den Fragen zurück. Das konnte ja schließlich warten bis auf der Insel und in Sicherheit waren.

„Gut, wenn du uns schnell zu einer sicheren Insel bringen kannst“, sagte Marco dann, „Du wirst dich mit Jan unserem Navigator besprechen. Und alle anderen die noch fit sind werden das Schiff startklar machen.“  
Mit einem „Aye, aye, Captain“ machten sich alle an die Arbeit.

 

*****

 

Ein paar Stunden später kamen sie an der Insel an  
Die Fahrt dorthin verlief glücklicherweise ohne Zwischenfälle.  
Es gab einen riesigen Fluss, der sie ins Inselinnere führte und an dessen Quelle ein Wasserfall war.   
Dort angekommen ankerten sie und machten alles fertig für die Nacht. Einige sammelten Feuerholz, holten Trinkwasser oder luden die Nahrungsvorräte vom Schiff.   
Als dann alles zum Abendessen fertig war versammelte sich die gesamte Mannschaft am großen Lagerfeuer. Marco stand auf und Stille trat ein.  
Der Phönix ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Mannschaft gleiten und beschloss ihnen jetzt zu sagen, wer die Fremde war, die ganzen Tag schon bei ihnen war.   
Er räusperte sich und sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.  
„Bevor wir mit dem Abendessen beginnen, habe ich euch noch etwas sehr wichtiges mitzuteilen“, sprach Marco mit lauter Stimme, „Wie einige von euch vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben, haben wir seit heute eine Gast bei uns. Sie wird sich jetzt uns allen vorstellen.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging die Fremde, die sich bis eben an einem Baum gelehnt hatte zu Gruppe und stellte sich ihnen vor.  
Marco setzte sich an seinen Platz, stützte eine Hand auf sein Kinn und lächelte in sich hinein.  
„Das dürfte für viele von ihnen eine echte Überraschung werden“, dachte sich der Phönix, „Auf die Reaktionen bin ich gespannt. Das wird bestimmt lustig.“

„Gut, dann werde ich am Besten mal mit dem grundlegenden Sachen anfangen. Mein Name ist Angelica, mein Alter ist 28 und geboren wurde ich auf der ersten Hälfte der Grand Line auf der Insel Meadow Hill Island“ stellte sie sich vor, „Einige von euch kennen mich bestimmt noch.“  
Stille trat ein und alle überlegten angestrengt. Eine Weile lang sagte niemand etwas bis Izou anfing zu kichern.   
„Was ist denn bitteschön so lustig Izou?“, fragte Vista.

„Ja genau Izou, was ist denn mit dir los?“, frag Jozu empört.   
Man merkte den beiden Kommandanten sichtlich an, dass sie das sie das Verhalten ihres Kameraden sehr komisch fanden. Auch alle anderen Anwesenden schauten ihn irritiert an.   
Angesprochener reagierte erst nicht auf die Fragen und kicherte einfach weiter.  
Als Izou sich dann halbwegs beruhigt hatte, antwortete er : Ihr habt anscheinend keine Ahnung, wer das ist oder?“

„Du tust ja gerade so als ob wir das unbedingt wissen sollten Izou“, stellte Namur fest.

„Ja, solltet ihr auch. Gut ich gebe zu, dass ich sie zuerst selbst nicht erkannt hab, so groß ist sie geworden“, entgegnete dieser, „Aber als ich sie vorhin in der Takelage herumklettern sah erinnerte ich mich wieder an sie. Leute, diese junge Frau ist unsere kleine Angelica, das kleine Mädchen von damals, das mit seinem Opa uns nach einem schweren Sturm geholfen hat wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.“  
Das waren anscheinend die entscheidenden Informationen, die gefehlt haben, denn alle riefen laut im Chor: „WIE BIIIITTTEEEEE?!!?“

Ungläubig wurde Angelica von allen angestarrt. Die Schwarzhaarige grinste sie breit an und hob eine Hand zum Gruß.  
„Gut, dass ihr euch jetzt endlich mal daran erinnert habt, wer ich bin. Das wurde auch Zeit.“, sagte die Schwertkämpferin kichernd und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut“, sagte Jozu, sich verlegen den Kopf kratzend, „Wer hätte das denn ahnen können.“ 

„Genau. “, stimmte Vista, „Das ist schon so lange her und du warst damals noch ein kleines Mädchen.“   
Beide Männer wurden knallrot im Gesicht. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie es peinlich fanden, dass sie sie nicht sofort erkannt hatten, deshalb schauten beide weg.  
Die Angesprochene hörte auf zu lachen und bedachte die beiden Kommandanten mit einem Grinsen.  
„Das brauch euch beiden doch nicht unangenehm sein“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige   
beschwichtigend, „Man verändert sich halt im Laufe seines Lebens. Hätte ich euch als Kinder getroffen und dann erst in zwanzig Jahren wieder, hätte ich euch sicherlich auch nicht sofort erkannt.“  
Diese Worte beruhigten die beiden Kommandanten. Die beiden wollten gerade ein neues Gespräch anfangen als sie von Haruta unterbrochen wurden.

„Alles schön und gut Jozu und Vista aber könntet ihr beiden euch erst einmal mit den Fragen zurückhalten, bitte“, fragte Haruta, „Ich hab nämlich einen Riesenkohldampf.“  
Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, fing sein Bauch laut zu knurren an.   
Dies entlockte allen Anwesenden ein herzliches Gelächter.  
„Ok, dann wollen wir mal mit dem Abendessen beginnen.“, pflichtete Marco seiner Schwester lachend bei.Diese setzte sich sich freudestrahlend neben Namur, froh darüber, dass es jetzt endlich was zu Essen gab. Heißhungrig schlang Angelica das Essen in sich hinein bis sie plötzlich kopfüber in ihrem Teller hing. Einen Moment später war ein lautes schnarchen zu hören und alle starrten sie fassungslos an.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.“

„Ja, genau wie bei Ace.“  
Traurig blickten alle zu Boden, denn die Schwarzhaarige hatte sie an einen ihrer größten Verluste erinnert, nämlich an den Tod ihres geliebten Bruders Ace und ihres Vaters Whitebeard.  
Einige Momente vergingen, in denen alle ihrer Trauer nachhingen bis ein Schmatzen zu hören war.  
Angelica war wieder aufgewacht. Total verpennt und mit jeder Menge Essen im Gesicht schnalzte sie mit der Zunge.  
Völlig verpeilt betrachtete sie die Anwesenden.

„Hm, ich war wohl wieder weggetreten“, sagte Angelica, „Sorry, wenn ich euch erschreckt haben sollte. Das passiert ab und zu mal, ich habe nämlich...“

„Narkolepsie“, sagte Marco traurig, „Das kennen wir.“  
Die Traurigkeit in der Stimme von Marco und die niedergeschlagen Gesichter entgingen der Schwarzhaarigen natürlich nicht.  
„Und warum seid deswegen so traurig“, fragte Angelica mit schief gelegten Kopf, „Dafür muss es doch einen bestimmten Grund geben.“  
Niemand wollte etwas sagen. Die Schwarzhaarige sah den Kummer in den Augen ihrer Freunde und verstand sofort. Es war etwas, das zu erzählen sie noch nicht bereit waren.

„Ihr müsst es mir nicht sagen, wenn......“, wollte Angelica sagen doch sie wurde von Izou unterbrochen.

„Der Grund ist der, dass du uns an unseren verstorbenen Bruder Ace erinnerst, der in der Schlacht um Marineford gestorben ist.“, erklärte Izou mit Tränen in den Augen.

Haruta fügte noch hinzu:   
„Ja genau, er hatte genauso wie du Narkalepsie und ein Vielfraß war er auch.“  
Mit einem gequälten Lächeln sah Haruta die Schwarzhaarige an. Auch in seinen Augen waren Tränen zu sehen. Die Reaktion war verständlich, dachte Angelica. Jemanden zu verlieren, den man so geliebt hatte, wie diese Crew es tat, war unendlich schwer.   
Das kannte die Schwertkämpferin nur zu gut.  
Angelica sah den Schmerz in den Augen aller und beschloss nicht weiter auf dieses Thema einzugehen und schwieg den Rest des Abends.   
Die Schwarzhaarige aß still, wie alle anderen, weiter .   
Sie war jetzt genauso deprimiert, wie die Crew und die Schuld daran gab sie sich selbst.  
Angelica wollte wirklich niemanden traurig machen und dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte alle zu deprimieren war für sie ein Stich ins Herz  
Sicherlich sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie Narkolepsie hatte und das Feuerfaust Ace es auch gehabt hatte war reiner Zufall, trotzdem fühlte sie sich mies. 

Das Abendessen war kurz und danach hatte niemand mehr Lust, etwas zu unternehmen, daher gingen alle zeitig schlafen.  
Angelica wusste ganz genau, dass sie nicht einschlafen konnte.  
Wenn die Stimmung miserabel war konnte sie es einfach nicht.  
Daher wartete sie bis alle schliefen.   
Die Schwarzhaarige tat so als ob sie schlafen würde und lauschte.   
Als sie dann das Schnarchen der anderen hörte war sie sich sicher, dass ihr niemand folgen würde und stand auf. Leise schlich Angelica sich zum Strand.


	3. Nachtwache

In aller Ruhe ging Angelica durch den Wald in Richtung Strand. Dabei versuchte sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Abend war für die Schwarzhaarige alles andere als gut verlaufen. Allein der Gedanke daran machte Angelica wütend und die Schwertkämpferin musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht aus lauter Frust den ganzen Wald mit ihren Schwert in Stücke zu hauen.Angelica war nicht etwa aufgebracht wegen den Verhalten der anderen, nein ganz bestimmt nicht, sondern wegen der Marine.   
Wieder einmal hatte die Marine jemanden über alles geliebte Menschen genommen und brutal ermordet und das machte sie richtig wütend. Sie kannte den Schmerz dieser Crew nur zu gut, auch ihr hatten sie einen geliebten Menschen genommen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige ballte die Hände wütend zu Fäusten.   
Deswegen war sie Piratin geworden, um es der verhassten Marine ordentlich auswischen zu können. Angelica atmete tief ein und aus. Es half jetzt nichts sich über etwas aufzuregen, woran man im Moment eh nichts ändern konnte, also schob sie diesen Gedanken bei Seite und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihre Umgebung.   
Der Wald war erfüllt von den Geräuschen vieler nachtaktiver Tiere, von denen einige die Schwertkämpferin neugierig musterten, ehe sie wieder im Gebüsch oder auf den Ästen der Bäume verschwanden.Glühwürmchen zogen hell leuchtend an der Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und tauchten die Umgebung in trübes Licht.  
Angelica seufzte.   
Ein Wald bei Nacht beruhigte sie doch immer wieder.   
Es war als würden alle ihre Sorgen einfach von ihr abfallen, wie getrockneter Schlamm den man sich vom Körper wusch.  
Angelica schloss die Augen und atmete erneut tief ein, genoss den Duft der Laub- und Nadelbäume um sich herum. Die Schwarzhaarige begann zu lächeln.  
Ja, die Natur tröstete sie über vieles hinweg, was sie traurig oder wütend machte.  
Nun ging Angelica viel entspannter in Richtung Strand. Dort angekommen hielt sie nach Namur Ausschau Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er sich während des Abendessens leise mit Marco unterhalten hatte und dann gegangen war. Die Schwarzhaarige vermutete, dass der Fischmensch Nachtwache hielt und daher irgendwo am Strand zu finden was, deshalb suchte sie dort nach ihm. Sie schaute sich an der Stelle um, wo sie aus den Wald gekommen war. Hier fand sie Namur nicht.

Dann erinnerte sich die Schwertkämpferin an einige Felsen, die in einer Bucht standen und von denen man die komplette Insel überblicken konnte. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Angelica rannte so schnell wie es ihr der Sand erlaubte den Strand entlang und als sie die Felsen erreichte wurde sie langsamer.  
„Hey Namur“, rief sie die Felsen hinauf, „Bist du da oben?“  
Die Schwertkämpferin hoffte, dass er dort oben war, doch zuerst antwortete ihr niemand.  
Ein paar Augenblicke lang passierte nichts bis sich eine riesige Gestalt auf den höchsten Felsen regte. Es war Namur und Angelica sah, dass er sich irritiert umsah, verwundert darüber wer ihn gerufen hatte.Dann erblickte er die Schwertkämpferin.  
„Hm, hallo Angelica“, begrüßte Namur sie, „Was machst du denn hier? Ist irgendetwas passiert?“

„Naja, ich...“wollte sie sagen, doch hielt dann inne.   
Stattdessen rief die Schwarzhaarige dem Fischmenschen zu:  
„Warte ich werde zu dir hoch kommen.“

Gesagt, getan.  
Leichtfüßig sprang die Schwertkämpferin von Fels zu Fels, vom kleinsten bis zum größten, wo Namur auf sie wartete.   
„So, jetzt können wir reden“, sagte Angelica.  
Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, ihren Blick zum Fischmenschen hinauf gerichtet, während Namur einfach stehen blieb.   
„Bei den Jungs drüben ist alles okay, keine Sorge“, beantwortete die Schwarzhaarige die Fragen,  
„Und ich bin hier, weil ich dir Gesellschaft leisten möchte.“

Namur sah sie mit schief gelegten Kopf an.  
„Hm, okay ist gut, dann bleib bei mir.“, erwiderte er.

Stille trat ein und sofort meldete sich Angelicas schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Lügnerin! Du bist nicht hier, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.“, schrie die Stimme in ihren Kopf,  
„Du bist hier, weil du es bei den anderen nicht mehr ausgehalten hast, eigentlich allein sein wolltest und dich dann doch einsam gefühlt hast. Du hast ihn eiskalt ins Gesicht gelogen.“   
Die Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Es stimmte, doch bevor sie komplett das Gefühl bekam etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, meldete sich ihr gutes Gewissen zu Wort.

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, es ist gut so“, sagte es, „Was hattest du ihm auch schon sagen sollen? Ich bin gegangen,weil ihr euch alle so seltsam mir gegenüber verhalten habt?   
Ne, ne, Kleine, so wie du es gemacht hast ist es gut. Du hast Namur zwar angelogen aber die Wahrheit wäre für ihn sehr schmerzhaft gewesen.“  
Dieser Gedanke beruhigte Angelica genauso wenig wie er schmerzte.  
Sie begriff, dass es egal war, ob sie Namur anlog oder ihn nicht, beides wäre unangenehm geworden. Sie seufzte leise, was dem Fischmenschen trotzdem nicht entging.  
„Wohl einen schweren Tag gehabt, was?“, durchbrach er die Stille, „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ist auch ja verständlich, wir waren ja nicht besonders fair zu dir.“  
Namur sah Angelica mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.  
Die Schwarzhaarige erschrak, als er das sagte.  
Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und fragte:  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
Die Frage war natürlich überflüssig, wusste die Schwertkämpferin doch ganz genau, was gemeint war.  
Der Fischmensch beantwortete ihr dennoch die Frage:  
„Was ich meine ist folgendes:  
Nur weil du einige Macken und Angewohnheiten von Ace hast, sollten wir dich nicht schlecht behandeln. Du bist nicht er und wir sollten dich danach beurteilen wer du bist, nicht daran an wen du uns erinnerst. Mir für meinen Teil tut das echt leid.“

Angelica hatte Namur stillschweigend zugehört.  
Das, was er gesagt hatte, rührte sie zutiefst. Namur machte sich Sorgen um sie und dachte, dass alle sie mit ihrem Verhalten beleidigt hätten. Das musste die Schwarzhaarige unbedingt klären bevor ein falsches Bild der Situation entstand, was überhaupt nicht zutraf.  
Sie stand vom Boden auf und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
Liebevoll schlang sie ihre beiden Arme um einen seiner großen muskulösen und blickte stur geradeaus.  
„Ihr habt mich nicht gekränkt, Namur.“, sprach die Schwertkämpferin sanft, „Wenn ich auf jemanden wütend bin, dann auf die verdammte Marine, die euch das angetan hat aber ganz sicherlich nicht auf euch.“

Sie spürte, wie bei diesen Worten ein kurzes Beben seinen Körper durchfuhr.  
Angelica spürte ein Zittern durch den Körper des Fischmenschen gehen und sah zu ihm auf und  
sah Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern. Es waren Tränen der Erleichterung, dass sah sie  
„Ich bin froh, das du nicht wütend auf uns bist. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“. sagte Namur erleichtert.

„Was meinst du denn damit?“, fragte Angelica.

„Das werde ich dir nicht verraten“, sagte er bestimmend, „Noch nicht. Für den Moment kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich, bevor ich in der Whitebeardbande war, kein einfaches Leben hatte.“  
Angelica ahnte schon, was es sein könnte, was er ihr verheimlichte, doch sie hakte nicht weiter nach. Sie wusste, dass es gewisse Situationen in Leben gab, die nicht leicht zu verkraften waren.  
Namur würde ihr alles erzählen, wenn er bereit dazu war.  
Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich allein unterwegs,“, stellte er ihr jetzt eine Frage, „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hattest du noch einen Großvater bei dem du unbedingt bleiben wolltest.“

Angelicas Hände verkrampften nur kurz, was Namur dennoch spürte.  
Mit einem freudlosen Lächeln sah er auf sie herab und nickte wissend.  
„Ich denke, das ist etwas, was du mir noch nicht verraten willst. Stimmst?“

Die Schwarzhaarige schlang ihre Arme erneut um seinen riesigen Arm und schmiegte ihren Kopf daran. Dabei sah sie ihn nicht an und sprach:  
„Ja, dazu bin ich einfach noch nicht bereit. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Das muss es nicht“, entgegnete der Fischmensch, „Sagen wir einfach, dass wir uns unsere Geschichten gegenseitig erzählen, wir wir bereit dazu sind.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Namur. So machen wir es.“, stimmte Angelica zu, „Aber jetzt solltest du wohl wieder Nachtwache schieben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass irgendwelche Feinde uns überraschen.“

Gesagt und getan.  
Namur blieb weiterhin stehen und Angelica setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.  
Nun herrschte Stille und die Schwarzhaarige seufzte erleichtert aus.  
Dieser Tag war emotional echt anstrengend für Angelica gewesen und sie war froh, dass jetzt Ruhe war. Nun konnte sie jetzt weiter die Schönheit dieser Nacht genießen und schloss ihre Augen.  
Für die Schwertkämpferin war es auf diese Weise noch viel schöner, wenn sie sich nicht auf ihre Augen verlassen musste, sondern auf ihre anderen Sinne.  
Die Schwarzhaarige lauschte mit ihren Ohren den Geräuschen am Strand.  
Angelica spürte wie der Wind sanft an ihr vorbei zog, ihre Haut liebevoll streichelte, ehe er zum Meer wehte und die Wellen rauschen ließ.  
Sie hörte Namur neben sich atmen, tief und gleichmäßig.

Und im Wald...  
Hörte sie seltsamerweise nichts. Der Wald, durch den sie zum Strand gekommen war und der voller Geräusche der Tiere in ihm gewesen war, war nun totenstill.  
Das beunruhigte Angelica.  
Wenn die Natur schwieg, dann immer aus einem guten Grund.  
Den galt es herauszufinden, also kam die Schwertkämpferin mit einen Satz auf die Beine, schaute sich um und ignorierte dabei die fragenden Blicke von Namur.  
Sie schaute sich nach allen Seiten um und entdeckte ein Schiff.   
Auf diese Entfernung hin konnte sie die Zugehörigkeit des Schiffes nicht erkennen, daher nahm sie ein Fernglas in die Hand, um es besser sehen zu können.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie sah zu wem dieser Kahn gehörte und schluckte.  
Namur der sie beobachtet hatte, schaute in die Richtung in die, die Schwarzhaarige geblickt hatte und stöhnte laut auf  
„Oh, das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein, oder?, rief Namur.

Angelica drehte sich zu ihm um und antwortete ihm:  
„Tja, die sind halt wie die Schmeißfliegen, lästig und am liebsten würde man sie alle tot treten wollen. Aber nun gut, wir müssen jetzt schnell los und unsere Kameraden warnen.  
Noch haben wir Zeit ihnen zu entkommen.“

Mit diesen Worten machten sich beide schnell auf den Weg zu ihren Nakamas.


	4. Hinterhalt

Angelica rannten zu den anderen, um sie vor der Marine zu warnen. Namur schwamm den Fluss hinauf, weil er so schneller war, als zu Fuß. Am Lagerplatz angekommen, weckten beide zuerst die Kommandanten und den Captain auf  
„Mensch Namur musst du uns so früh wecken?“, fragte ein völlig verpennter Jozu, „Was ist denn los?“

„Die Marine ist auf der Suche nach uns.“, antwortete Angelica, „Und sie hält direkten Kurs auf diese Insel. Die wissen, dass wir hier sind.“ Bei diese Worten waren alle sofort hellwach. 

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir haben zu viele Verletzte, den offenen Kampf können wir also nicht wagen und fliehen können wir auch nicht.“, sagte Vista sachlich  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihren Captain. Auch Angelica zu ihm und was sie sa erschreckte sie.  
Der Blonde stand wie versteinert da und zitterte leicht. Anscheinend sah es außer ihr   
niemand, denn keiner sagte etwas dazu. Marco schien mit der Situation irgendwie Probleme zu haben also antwortete Angelica:  
„Wir müssen auch nicht kämpfen.“  
Jetzt richteten sich alle Blicke auf die Schwarzhaarige.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Jozu neugierig.  
„Ganz einfach.“, sagte Angelica mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht, „Wenn du die Maschine mit einem festen Schlag nicht kaputt kriegst, nehm sie auseinander.“

Kurze Zeit Später machten sich alle auf um die Marine in die Mangel zu nehmen. Dazu teilten sie sich in drei Gruppen auf. Eine Gruppe wurde von Jozu angeführt. Sie blieb bei den Verletzten, um sie zu schützen. Die anderen zwei Gruppen wurden von Angelica und Marco angeführt und versteckten sich im Wald, um die Marine Stück für Stück auseinanderzunehmen.  
Guerillatatik, so hatte es die Schwarzhaarige genannt. Es klang vielversprechend und war auf jeden Fall besser als die anderen Optionen die sie zur Verfügung hatten. Also machten sie sich frisch ans Werk.

 

Bei Marcos Gruppe

 

Die Gruppe um Marco machte sich auf den Weg. Sie versuchte größtmöglichen Abstand zu den Verletzten und der Marine zu bringen, ehe sie sie überfallen würden. Die Gruppe schlich leise durch den Wald. Es herrschte totale Stille um sie herum, was Marco Zeit zum nachdenken gab. Er wirkte gefasst, doch innerlich schämte er sich in Grund und Boden. Was da vorhin passiert war, war richtig peinlich gewesen. Hätte Angelica nicht geholfen, wäre er echt aufgeschmissen gewesen.   
Es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte. Immer wenn die Situation schwierig wurde und sich eine Lösung nicht so leicht finden ließ fing er an zu zittern. Der Blonde beschloss, wenn dies hier alles vorbei war, würde er mit Angelica ein ausführliches Gespräch führen und sich bei ihr bedanken. Es raschelte von irgendwo her. Das Geräusch holte Marco in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und er konzentrierte sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. Mit Handzeichen deutete er seiner Gruppe an sich zu verstecken. Sie verteilten sich überall in der näheren Umgebung und warteten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörten die Stimmen der Marinesoldaten. Die Gruppe der Marine war klein. Sie hatten sich also auch aufgeteilt. Es war ein Trupp von ungefähr 25 Männern, deren Köpfe auf der Suche nach Piraten wild hin und her schwenkten.   
Die Marinesoldaten gingen dicht gedrängt durch den Wald, was Marco und seinen Leuten die Sache um einiges einfacher machte. Er gab ein Zeichen und alle machten sich bereit. Als der feindliche Trupp an ihnen vorbei marschierte begannen sie. Lautlos knöpften sie sich jeden Marinesoldaten vor und machte ihn kampfunfähig. Die Sache war zu leicht.  
Irgendetwas konnte nicht stimmen, die Sache lief einfach zu sehr nach Plan. Marco hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Er freute sich natürlich, wenn etwas so reibungslos verlief, keine Frage. Und dennoch. Dennoch hatte der Blonde das ungute Gefühl irgendetwas würde noch gewaltig schiefgehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es den anderen gut ging.

 

Bei Angelicas Gruppe

 

Leise schlichen Angelica und ihre Truppe sich durch den Wald. Die Schwarzhaarige lauschte angestrengt nach einem Zeichen der Marinesoldaten, doch bisher war nichts zu hören. Also suchten sie weiter. Die Gruppe war einige Zeit unterwegs und kam dann an der Küste an.  
„Ok, am besten ist es jetzt, wenn wir ihr Schiff suchen.“, sagte die Schwertkämpferin, „Wir werden sie beobachten und den nächsten Trupp in den Wald folgen um ihn anzugreifen.“  
Also schlichen sie die Küste entlang, bis sie das Marineschiff fanden.   
Mit Gesten gab Angelica zu verstehen, dass alle leise sein und abwarten sollten bis der nächste Trupp Marinesoldaten in den Wald ging. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die nächste Gruppe vom Schiff kam, also gingen sie hinterher. Angelicas Trupp schlich eine Weile hinter den Soldaten hinterher um Abstand vom Marineschiffe zu haben, wo eine Überzahl der Marine auf sie warten würde und griff dann an. Langsam um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen pirschte Angelica sich an, den Marinesoldaten vor sich fixiert. Die Schwarzhaarige machte sich sprungbereit und wollte gerade losspringen als der Typ vor ihr anfing zu Grinsen.  
„Haben wir dich endlich.“, sagte er nur.  
Bevor Angelica reagieren konnte, hörte sie ein zischendes Geräusche, was an ihr vorbeizog. Dann spürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz an ihrer Seite. Die Schwertkämpferin keuchte auf und sackte in sich zusammen, dann sah sie zu dem Angreifer. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.  
„Du.“, brachte sie keuchend hervor.  
„Ja ich.“, sagte er sadistisch, „Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.“  
Angelica sackte keuchend zu Boden und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite.   
„Das konnte doch nicht war sein“, schoss es der Schwertkämpferin durch den Kopf, „Warum musste es von allen Marinesoldaten, ausgerechnet er sein?“ Die Schwarzhaarige hob ihren Kopf, um ihn ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Der Mann vor ihr grinste sie nur gehässig an. Langsam kam er auf sie zu Er packte die Schwarzhaarige an beiden Händen und zog sie hoch, so weit dass ihre Füße über der Erde baumelten und presste sie an einen Baum. Der Marinesoldat kam mit den Gesicht immer näher an Angelicas Gesicht heran. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und dabei bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.  
„Haben wir dich also endlich geschnappt. Du glaubst gar nicht wie erfreut ich bin dich endlich töten zu können.“

„Das wirst du niemals schaffen Vizeadmiral Smirk und wenn doch werden dich die Whitebeardpiraten fertig machen.“ Der Vizeadmiral fing laut an zu lachen.  
„Du meinst diese jämmerlichen Überreste von Whitebeards Crew, ha. Darauf waren wir vorbereitet.  
Wir werden euch alle erledigen.“  
Angelica sah ihn mit hasserfüllten Blick an. Der Vizeadmiral schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf.  
„Na, na, wer wird den gleich so böse sein“, sagte der Vizeadmiral lässig, „Weißt du was, du kannst froh sein, dass du noch lebst. Normalerweise töte ich jeden Pirat auf der Stelle.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert und ließ es auf die Schwarzhaarige niedersausen. Geschockt sah Angelica, wie es auf sie zukam und machte sich auf den Schmerz gefasst der jetzt kommen musste, doch er blieb aus. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah die Schwarzhaarige das Schwert vor sich, nur Millimeter von ihren Gesicht entfernt. Sie schreckte zurück, was Vizeadmiral Smirk laut auflachen ließ.

„Hä hä, ganz ruhig, ok? Zu deinem großen Glück ist mir eben gerade noch eine wunderbare Idee gekommen“, sagte Smirk sadistisch. Angelica schluckte hart. Welche wunderbare Idee das auch immer war, es konnte für sie nichts gutes bedeuten, dafür kannte sie den Vizeadmiral zu gut.

„Ich lasse dich am Leben. Dafür nehme ich jetzt deine Leute mit auf meine Marinebasis und werde sie dort behalten“,fing Smirk an zu erklären, „Ihr werdet zu mir kommen, andernfalls töte ich sie alle auf grausamste Weise. Dafür habt ihr zwei Monate Zeit.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Angelica die anderen aus ihrer Gruppe, die von den Marinesoldaten gefangen und in Ketten gelegt wurden. Auf den Boden saßen Adrian, Daniel, Naomi und Natalie. Die Schwertkämpferin sah, dass sie zusammengeschlagen wurden. Eiskalte Wut stieg in ihr auf.  
„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Mistkerl“, sagte sie wütend. An ihre Kameraden gewandt sagte sie:  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde euch da raus holen. Alles wird gut.“  
Der Vizeadmiral sah sie nur verächtlich an. Mit einer Hand griff er nach ihren Kopf und mit der anderen hielt er ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle.  
„Versprich nichts, was die nicht halten kannst, meine Liebe.“, sagte der Vizeadmiral.   
Er setzte sie auf den Boden ab und verpasste ihr eine gezielten Schlag in den Nacken. Angelica kippte nach vorne. Das Letzte, was sie sah, waren ihre geknebelten Kameraden, die sie geschockt ansahen. Sie hörte noch das irre Gelächter von Vizeadmiral Smirk, und seinen Soldaten, ehe sie die süße Schwarze der Ohnmacht umhüllte.

 

Wieder bei Marcos Gruppe

 

„Puh, das wäre geschafft!“, sagte Marco, „Ok, Leute wir gehen jetzt zurück zum Schiff. Den Rest erledigt ja Angelicas Trupp“  
Marcos Gruppe ging zu ihrem Schiff zurück.   
Dort angekommen ging der Blondschopf zu Jozu, um sich zu erkundigen wie es den anderen ging.  
„Hey Jozu, alles klar bei euch?, fragte er ein bisschen besorgt.

„Jap, alles klar bei uns.“antwortete er, „Und bei euch?“

„Bei uns ist auch alles in bester Ordnung. Jetzt warten wir nur noch auf Angelica und dann können wir von hier weg.“  
Sie warteten auf die Schwarzhaarige. Eine Stunde. Zwei Stunden. Drei Stunden. Vier Stunden.  
Marco begann unruhig zu werden. Er machte sich große Sorgen um die Schwertkämpferin. Was war, wenn sie geschnappt wurden. Das durfte nicht passieren.  
„Hey Marco alles ok bei dir?“, fragte Vista.

„Nein ist es nicht.“, antwortete er, „Angelica sollte eigentlich schon längst zurück sein. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“ 

„Na dann werde ich sie suchen gehen.“, beschloss Vista, „Keine Sorge, ich werde sie schon finden und zurückbringen.“

Der Schwertkämpfer nahm sich ein paar Leute mit und verschwand im Wald. Seine Gruppe suchte überall, doch fanden sie sie nicht. Es wurde Abend und Vista wurde zunehmen nervöser. Was, wenn sie gefangengenommen oder sogar getötet wurden. Bei diesen Gedanken lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort und machte weiter.   
„Hey Vista, ich hab sie gefunden! Hier drüben ist sie!“, rief jemand aus seiner Gruppe zu ihm.  
Sofort kam der Schwertkämpfer angerannt. Was er dann sah schockierte ihn zutiefst. Angelica lag vor ihm da, ohnmächtig und mit einer Wunde an ihrer linken Flanke.   
So wie es aussah war es nichts lebensbedrohliches und sonst schien ihr körperlich auch nichts weiter zu fehlen. Vista wollte sie hochheben und mitnehmen, doch als er das tat begann sie wild um sich zu schlagen. Sofort wichen alle zurück, nur Vista hielt die junge Frau weiter fest. Dabei bemerkte er, dass ihr Körper eiskalt war.   
Angelica musste hier schon eine Weile lang gelegen haben. Das konnte zu Problemen führen, dass wusste Vista nur zu gut, doch bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, musste er die Schwarzhaarige erst einmal beruhigen.  
„Hey Angelica beruhige dich. Ich bin es, Vista.“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „Egal, was dir schlimmes passiert ist, es ist jetzt vorbei.“  
Die Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich. Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf und starrte den Schwertkämpfer entsetzt an. Dann fing sie plötzlich laut zu weinen an und ließ sich in Vistas Arme  
fallen. Er fing sie auf und umarmte sie dann fest.  
„Alles ist gut. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“, beruhigte der Schwertkämpfer sie, „Na komm. Es warten schon alle auf dich.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige trug sie bis zum Schiff. Dort rief er eilig Kevin den Schiffsarzt herbei. Dieser kam mit zwei anderen Crewmitgliedern und begutachte Angelica genau. Er stellte dem ziemlich geschockten Vista noch einige Fragen und dann verschwand er mit ihr unter Deck und in sein Behandlungszimmer. Ungläubig starrten alle die Tür an, in die sie verschwunden waren.   
„Was verdammt nochmal ist da passiert, Vista.“, brachte Marco zähneknirschend hervor. Der Schwertkämpfer sah ihn traurig an. Man merkte, das er sich ziemlich hilflos fühlte.   
„So leid es mir tut Marco“, sagte Vista resigniert, „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“


	5. Tage danach

Die Tage vergingen. Nachdem was passiert war, war die Stimmung an Bord richtig mies, doch alle verrichteten ihre täglichen Pflichten wie gewohnt. Marco beobachtete seine Mannschaft bei der Arbeit, denn etwas anderes hatte er im Moment nicht zu tun. Gleich nachdem Angelica ins Behandlungszimmer gebracht worden war, hatte er sich auf seine Aufgaben gestürzt um sich abzulenken, doch irgendwann gab es für ihn nichts mehr zu arbeiten. Also stand Marco jetzt an Deck, beobachtete seine Crew bei der Arbeit und dachte nach. Der Phönix machte sich Sorgen um Angelica und seine entführten Crewmitglieder, doch er wusste es würde nichts bringen Stress zu machen. Kevin hatte gesagt, dass Angelica Ruhe bräuchte, wenn es ihr besser ging würde er Bescheid geben und damit musste Marco sich zufrieden geben. Marco war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er wieder ungeduldig war. Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit, doch abschalten konnte er es nicht. Er wollte seine Kameraden unbedingt gleich retten. Das sie am Leben waren, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Vista hatte ihn erzählt, dass sie, als sie Angelica entdeckt hatten, keine Leichen gefunden hatten, also mussten sie am Leben sein. Die Schwertkämpferin konnte ihnen sicherlich erzählen wo die anderen waren, doch dazu musste sie wieder auf die Beine kommen und das brauchte Zeit. Der Phönix seufzte laut. Wie ein wildes Tier tigerte Marco die Reling auf und ab.   
„Du denkst wieder zu viel nach, Marco“  
Angesprochener drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sah Vista, der sich neben ihn an die Reling gelehnt hatte. Der Blick des Schwertkämpfers glitt durch den üppigen Urwald der Insel, ehe er Marco wieder ansah.   
„Oh, hallo Vista. Ja, ich weiß, ich denke wieder zu viel nach“, sprach der Phönix müde, „Aber was soll ich den sonst tun? Ich bin der Captain dieser Crew und habe die Verantwortung.“

„Das ist wohl wahr Bruder. Aber eines solltest du nie vergessen“, sagte Vista ernst, „ Du musst die Verantwortung nicht alleine tragen. Ich und die anderen Kommandanten werden dir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Die Verantwortung tragen wir zusammen.“  
Kameradschaftlich legte der Schwertkämpfer Marco eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Der Phönix erwiderte das Lächeln und fragte dann um das Thema zu wechseln:  
„Sag mal, gibt es denn schon Neuigkeiten von Angelica?“

„Ah, genau, deswegen wollte ich ja zu dir kommen, Marco“, sagte Vista nun etwas fröhlicher, „Sie ist wach und hat gesagt, sie will mit dir reden.“

„Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten“, sagte der Phönix, „Gut, dann werde ich ich jetzt zu ihr gehen. Hab doch bitte alles hier im Auge solange ich bei ihr bin.“

„Wird gemacht, Bruder“  
Marco verließ Vista und machte sich zügigen Schrittes auf zum Krankenzimmer. Es dauerte ein bisschen ehe er dort ankam, denn der Raum war auf der untersten Etage des Schiffes. Dort angekommen atmete er erst einmal durch, ehe er an der Tür klopfte.   
Marco hörte ein leises „Herein“ und trat ein. Der Phönix sah noch wie Kevin mit ein paar letzten Handgriffen neuen Verband um Angelicas Wunde wickelte, bevor er ihr ein weißes T-Shirt überzog und sich ihm zuwandte.  
„Hallo Marco! Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten für dich.“, rief Kevin freudig. Dabei zeigte der Arzt ein breites Grinsen und Marco steckte sich unweigerlich mit dieser guten Laune an. Der Phönix schmunzelte innerlich. Tja, so war Kevin nun mal. Er sah immer das Positive, selbst in einer Situation wie die jetzige und Marco war echt froh ihn bei sich zu haben.  
„Angelicas Wunde verheilt gut, wenn sie möchte darf sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen und an Deck gehen“, erklärte Kevin, „Sie darf aber noch nicht wieder arbeiten. Ich schätze, dass sie circa in zwei Wochen wieder völlig gesund sein wird.“

„Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Das hast du gut gemacht.“, lobte Marco Kevin und klopfte seinen Bruder dabei kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.   
„Sehr gut. Las uns jetzt bitte allein. Es gibt da einiges, was ich mit Angelica unter vier Augen besprechen möchte“, wies Marco ihn an. Bevor Kevin etwas darauf erwidern konnte schaltete sich die Schwarzhaarige ein.  
„Könnten wir dafür bitte nach draußen gehen“, bat die Schwertkämpferin, „Ich sitze hier schon seit drei Tagen fest, noch ein bisschen länger und ich drehe durch.“ Bei diesen Worten sah sie entschuldigend in Richtung von Kevin, doch dieser dieser lächelte sie nur wissend an. Klar, er konnte gut verstehen, was in Angelica vorging. Es war für niemanden angenehm, wenn er tagelang ans Bett gefesselt war und nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte.  
„Kannst du machen, meine Erlaubnis hast du ja. Aber wenn es irgendwelche Probleme mit deiner Verletzung gibt, sagst du mir Bescheid.“Angelica nickte bestätigend und verließ gemeinsam mit Marco das Krankenzimmer. Schweigend gingen die beiden durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden und Marco wollte die Schwarzhaarige am liebsten sofort zur Rede stellen, doch er ließ es bleiben.  
Angelica jetzt zu irgendetwas zu drängen würde niemanden helfen. Der Phönix war sich sicher, dass sich Angelica selbst große Vorwürfe machte und sich zu diesem Vorfall selbst früh genug äußern würde. Als sie schließlich an Deck kamen, würde die Schwertkämpferin auch gleich von Vista begrüßt. Mit verschränkten Armen und an der Reling lehnend sagte er erleichtert er:   
„Schön dass es dir wieder besser geht Angelica, das freut mich wirklich sehr.“ Die Angesprochen drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme um und erblickte den Schwertkämpfer.   
„Ah, danke Vista, mir geht es auch schon viel besser. Kevin leistet wirklich gute Arbeit.“ 

Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte kurz, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde und schwieg. Gedankenverloren schaute sie nun in Richtung des dichten Urwald der Insel. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle, dann schloss sie die Augen und dachte nach. Marco und Vista warteten währenddessen geduldig.   
„Hey Marco, könntest du das Schiff startklar machen lassen. Ich brauche dir ja nicht zu erzählen, dass einige unserer Kameraden entführt worden sind. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Einzelheiten werde ich dir später erzählen aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal los.“, bat Angelica eindringlich.

„Natürlich.“, sagte der Phönix sofort. 

„Hey, an alle, hört mal zu!“, rief der Blonde über das Deck, „Wir werden jetzt die Segel setzen und unsere Brüder und Schwestern aus den Fängen der Marine retten. Alles startklar machen, wir laufen aus.“ Lauter Jubel brandete auf. Angelica bemerkte den Eifer eines jeden Crewmitglied und hörte vereinzelte Sätze wie   
„Na dann mal los!“ oder „Diesmal machen wir sie fertig“.   
Diese Mannschaft war zu Allem entschlossen, dass merkte die Schwertkämpferin sofort. Alle machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, das Schiff reisefertig zu machen. Sie segelten flussabwärts zum offenen Meer. Als sie endlich die Flussmündung erreichten ließ Angelica ihren Blick zum Horizont schweifen.  
„Dieses Mal werde ich niemanden sterben lassen.“, dachte sie sich grimmig. Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter und sie blickte auf. Vista schaute sie entschlossen an und sagte:  
„Keine Sorge Angelica, wir sind alle bei dir. Das musst du nicht alleine durchstehen.“ Dir warme Hand des Schwertkämpfers tröstete die Schwarzhaarige und sie entspannte sich ein wenig. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an die Brust von Vista.  
„Danke“, war alles, was Angelica sagte. 

„Nicht dafür, kleine Schwester.“, erwiderte der Schwertkämpfer und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. So standen sie einige Augenblicke da bis Marco ankam und sagte: „Könnte ich mal mit Angelica sprechen, ich...“ Er stockte als er Vista und Angelica.

„Ich sehe, es ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Ich komme später noch einmal wieder“  
Der Schwertkämpfer wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm hinderte ihn daran.


	6. Die Strohhutbande

"Hey, Marco“, rief Jan vom Krähennest herunter, „Ein Marineschiff auf 12 Uhr!“ 

Bei diesen Worten knurrte Marco verächtlich. Die Marine konnten sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
„Behaltet das Schiff im Auge, Leute“, wies er seine Männer an, „Ich habe keine Lust, dass noch mehr Kameraden von uns gefangen genommen werden.“  
Aufmerksam beobachteten sie alle das Marineschiff, bis der Ausguck ein weiteres Schiff entdeckte:  
„Da ist noch ein anderes Schiff!“, rief Jan erneut. 

Neugierig schaute Marco in die Richtung des feindlichen Schiffes. Er konnte nicht erkennen wem das andere Schiff gehörte, daher flog er zum Krähennest um nachzusehen. Jan drückte dem Blonden ein Fernrohr in die Hand und er spähte hindurch. Marco blickte hindurch und nach einer Weile des hin und her Wackeln sah er eine Jolly Roger.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht.“, flüsterte er, als er erkannte wessen Flagge das war.

„Hey, Leute jetzt Kurs auf auf das Marineschiff“, befahl Marco dann, „Wir helfen dem anderen Schiff die Marine fertig zu machen. Eilig machten sich alle daran den Befehl auszuführen. Mit einem Satz sprang der Blond runter aufs Deck und ging zu Vista und Angelica.  
„Sind das alte Bekannte von dir?“, fragte die Schwertkämpferin.

„Ich kenne den Captain dieser Bande“, erklärte Marco der Schwarzhaarigen, „Es ist Strohhut Ruffy.“

„Strohhut Ruffy, sagst du“, fragte Vista, der zugehört hatte, „Der kleine Bruder von Ace, dem helfen wir auf jeden Fall.“  
Mit diesen Worten eilte er davon um den anderen zu helfen die Kanonen bereit zu machen.  
„Strohhut Ruffy ist der Kerl, der in der Schlacht von Marineford so viel Aufsehen erregt hat, nicht wahr?“, fragte Angelica, die immer noch bei Marco stand.

„Jepp, ist er“. Antwortete der Blonde, „Und der kleine Bruder von Ace, der in dieser Schlacht starb. Das ist der Grund warum ich ihm jetzt helfe. Ich bin es Ace schuldig.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige, „Na dann, ich werde jetzt unter Deck gehen. Mit dieser Verletzung hier werde ich euch kaum eine große Hilfe sein.“  
Marco nickte ihr zustimmend zu machte sich dann auf zu Vista und Jozu, die an der Reling standen.  
Gespannt beobachteten die Drei die näher kommenden Schiffe, bis sie nahe genug waren und eröffneten dann das Feuer auf das Marineschiff. Der Kampf war kurz, denn die Marinesoldaten waren nicht auf den Angriff eines zweiten Schiffes vorbereitet. Sie zogen ab, was Marco ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte.  
„Die wären wir damit los.“, sagte der Phönix zufrieden.

„Ja, endlich wieder Ruhe hier“, rief Haruta vergnügt, „Jetzt lass uns aber mal gucken, ob es der Strohhutbande gut geht.“

„Gut, machen wir das.“, entschied Marco. Langsam fuhren die Whitebeardpiraten an das Schiff der Strohhüte heran. Je näher sie kamen, desto erstaunter wurden alle.

„Wow, das nenne ich mal ein prächtiges Schiff!“, rief Haruta.

„Und seht euch erst einmal die Galionsfigur an!“, stieß Angelica, die wieder an Deck gekommen war, fasziniert hervor. Der Phönix warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte, da er eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Strohhut Ruffy war an die Reling seines Schiffes gekommen und begrüßte Marco laut und mit überschwänglichen Winken. Der Blonde bemerkte die riesige Narbe auf der Brust des Gummimenschen und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
„Sieh dir mal diese riesige Narbe auf seiner Brust an Jozu.“, sagte der Phönix erstaunt.

„Ja, ich habe sie auch gesehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er den Angriff von Akainu überleben würde.“, sagte der Diamantenmensch ebenfalls erstaunt, „Aber zum Glück für uns hat er es geschafft.“

Angelica, die das andere Schiff weiter beobachtet hatte, bemerkte weitere Personen, die an die Reling kamen. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte zuerst nichts erkennen, aber nach ein paar Augenblicken  
blinzelte sie verwundert. Sie sah einen kleinen Elch, der gerade mit dem Strohhut sprach. Ihre Augen wurden handtellergroß, als sie sah, wie sich ein Skelett dazugesellte.  
„Wow, guckt euch das mal“, rief Angelica und zeigte in die Richtung des Elches und des Skelettes.  
Alle schauten in die Richtung, in die die Schwarzhaarige zeigte. Sie staunten alle nicht schlecht als sie das Skelett und den Elch sahen.  
Woho, das nenne ich mal schräge Typen!“, rief Haruta.  
Marco belächelte die Reaktion und meinte:  
„Also mich verwundert es nicht, dass Strohhut Ruffy solche Nakamas hat. Wenn der Captain schon so verrückt ist, muss es der Rest der Mannschaft schließlich auch sein. Mit einem Grinsen dachte der Phönix an seine Kameraden und daran, dass sie auch allesamt ziemlich schräg drauf waren. Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sah Izou ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln an  
„Wir sollten sie Begrüßen.“, sagte er.

„Ja, dass...“, wollte Marco Izou antworten, als irgendwas voll in ihn rein knallte. Es war Ruffy, der sich mit einer Gum Gum Rakete auf das andere Schiff katapultiert hatte und wie immer nicht darauf achtete ob irgendetwas, oder irgendwer im Weg stand. Die Whitebeardpiraten schauten fassungslos in die Richtung in der, der Strohhut mit ihrem Bruder gerauscht war und schüttelten ungläubig die Köpfe. Der Gummimensch saß derweil lachend an Deck, ehe er von einem wütenden Marco eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasst bekam.  
„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das werden sollte“, rief der Phönix sauer, „Mach das gefälligst nie wieder!“ Wimmernd rieb sich Ruffy den Kopf, was Marco verwundert innehalten ließ. Es erinnerte ihn an die vielen Male, in denen er Ace zurechtgewiesen hatte, wenn er wieder etwas dummes angestellt hatte. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken los zu werden und stand auf. Er hielt Strohhut Ruffy versöhnlich eine Hand entgegen, die dieser ergriff.  
„Lange nicht gesehen.“, sagte der Strohhut dann.

„Zwei Jahre“, erwiderte Marco, „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du die Schlacht überlebt hast.“

„Ja, dank euch“, entgegnete Ruffy, „Wärt ihr damals nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt tot. Ich schulde euch eine Menge.“

„Ach was, du schuldest uns rein gar nichts“,tat Marco das Gesagte mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab, „Du bist der kleine Bruder von Ace, da war es doch Ehrensache, dass wir dir geholfen haben.“ Ruffy wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, wie die Whitebeardpiraten vor irgendetwas zurückwichen. Oder besser gesagt irgendwem, denn der Strohhut hatte da so eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte. Diese Vorahnung bestätigte sich, als er erneut eine Kopfnuss verpasst bekam. Es war Nami, die ihm eine geknallt hatte. Während die Navigatorin Ruffy ins Gebet nahm, schauten sie alle perplex an.  
„Ähm Marco, korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ist nicht Strohhut Ruffy der Captain der Bande?“, fragte Angelica leicht verwirrt. 

„Da liegst du nicht falsch, Angelica“, antwortete ihr der Blonde, „Er ist der Captain dieser Crew.“

„Okaaay.“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige gedehnt. Mehr sagte sie dazu nicht, doch insgeheim fragte sie sich, welcher Captain sich denn bitteschön von seinen Untergebenen verprügeln ließ und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es alles mögliche auf dieser Welt gab und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Sie warteten, bis die Orangehaarige sich beruhigt hatte. Als Nami fertig war atmete sie einmal tief durch und drehte sich zu den Whitebeardpiraten um.  
„So, ihr seid also die Whitebeardpiraten“, sagte Nami mit einem Lächeln, „Danke, dass ihr unseren durchgeknallten Captain damals gerettet habt.“

„Ja genau wir schulden euch etwas,“, erklang eine Stimme. Sie gehörte Lorenor Zorro, dem Schwertkämpfer.  
„Ja und wenn es irgendetwas gibt wobei wir euch helfen können, sagt es ruhig.“, sagte ein Typ mit gekringelter Augenbraue. Es war Sanji, der Smutje, der Bande. Marco sah, dass nun die gesamte Strohhutbande zu ihnen an Bord gekommen war. Neben dem Elch und dem Skelett, dass sie vorhin schon gesehen hatten, gab es neben Ruffy noch sechs weitere Bandenmitglieder, die er alle nur vom Namen her kannte. Die waren jetzt aber auch nicht wichtig. Sie hatten gerade ein großes Problem zu bewältigen und konnten sich daher leider nicht auch noch mit der Strohhutbande beschäftigen.  
„Oi, ist schon gut, das habe ich gerne gemacht. So schön es ist euch mal zu treffen, muss ich euch leider sagen, dass wir keine Zeit für euch haben.“, sagte Marco.  
Diese Worte ließen Ruffy aufhorchen. Mit starren Blick und völlig ernst fixierte Ruffy den Blonden.

„Ihr habt Probleme, oder?“, fragte der Gummimensch. 

„Nein, das haben wir nicht.“, log Marco, der den Bruder seines besten Freundes nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Bei diesen Worten verzog Ruffy sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse.  
„Lüg mich gefälligst nicht an!“, schrie der Strohhut, „Ich kann es fühlen. Ihr habt Probleme. Ich fühle es in jeden einzelnen von euch.“ Mit einem Satz kam der Strohhut wider auf die Beine. Seine Nakamas lächelten alle, wohl wissend was jetzt kommen würde.  
Und, was wirst du jetzt tun, nun da du es weißt?“, fragte Vista.

„Was wir jetzt machen werden? Das ist doch klar!“, rief Ruffy und schlug dabei seine Fäuste ineinander und ließ sie knacken.

„Wir werden euch natürlich helfen!“


	7. Strohhüte und Whitebeards

Trotzig, wie ein kleines Kind, starrte Ruffy Marco an. Als Nami das sah, seufzte sie laut.  
„Vergiss es, den wirst du jetzt nicht mehr los. Wenn dieser Dickschädel sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, zieht er es auch durch.“, sagte sie an Marco gewandt, „Das kann man ihm dann auch nicht mehr ausreden. Glaub mir, da spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung“ Als Vista das hörte, lachte er kurz laut auf.  
„Haha, sieht wohl ganz danach aus, als ob du keine Wahl mehr hättest Bruder“, sagte der Schwertkämpfer belustigt, „Na komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck und lass sie mitkommen, wir können jede Unterstützung gut gebrauchen. Marco knirschte angespannt mit den Zähnen, dann warf er resignierend die Hände in die Luft rief genervt:  
„Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt!“  
Mit diesen Worten ging er unter Deck. Dabei knallte er die Tür mit so einer Wucht zu, dass sie aus den Angeln sprang und zerbrach. Geschockt starrten alle die zerbrochene Tür an.   
„Ähm, hab ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt?“, fragte Ruffy vorsichtig nach. 

„Nein hast du nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld“, sagte Vista verneinend, „Es ist nur so, dass du ihn an Ace erinnerst. Du bist sein Bruder. Wir und ganz besonders Marco, haben uns damals in der Schlacht geschworen dich zu beschützen. Sei ihm bitte nicht böse.“

Ruffy starrte den Schwertkämpfer kurz an, dann stand er auf und ging zur zerbrochenen Tür in Richtung unter Deck. Er hielt noch einmal kurz inne und sagte:  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin ihm nicht böse. Ich werde mal mit ihm darüber sprechen. Franky, kannst du bitte solange die Tür reparieren?“

„Na klar, kein Problem, das wird sofort erledigt.“, rief der Blauhaarige grinsend.  
Ruffy nickte, verschwand unter Deck und ließ seine Nakama alleine.   
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Lysop als ihr Captain weg war. 

„Ihr könnt mir euer Schiff zeigen.“, sagte Angelica.

„Au ja, mir auch“, rief Haruta begeistert, „Es ist ein wunderschönes Schiff. Das möchte ich mir mal aus der Nähe ansehen!“ Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Lysops Gesicht. Es freute den Scharfschützen immer, wenn andere Leute begeistert von ihrem Schiff waren. Also gingen die Drei auf das Schiff. Haruta und Angelica staunten nicht schlecht als sie das Deck betraten.  
„Wow, ist das toll“, sagte Haruta und befühlte das Gras auf dem Deck.  
„Das ist echt, oder“, fragte er dann, „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!“ Der kleine Schwertkämpfer machte einen Handstand, ließ sich dann in das Gras fallen und kicherte glücklich. Angelica indes ging zum großen Mast auf der Mitte des Decks und strich sanft über das Holz.  
„Ja, das ist wirklich ein wunderschönes Schiff“, pflichtete die Schwarzhaarige Haruta bei, „Wie lautet den sein Name?“   
Das ist die Thousand Sunny.“, verkündete Lysop voller Stolz und breitete dabei theatralisch seine Arme aus. „Hallo, Thousand Sunny“, begrüßte Angelica das Schiff, „Es ist mir eine Freude dich  
kennenzulernen.“Erneut strich sie über das Holz und lächelte. Als sie Lysops Blick auf sich spürte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend sagte sie:  
„Hehe, das muss dir komisch vorkommen, wenn jemand mit einem Schiff redet.“ Angelica starrte kurz traurig und gedankenverloren den Mast der Thousand Sunny an.  
„Weißt du, mein Großvater hat mir immer Geschichten über den Klabautermann erzählt.  
Das ist der Geist eines Schiffes, hat er gesagt. Er beschützt das Schiff und seine Mannschaft vor großen Unglücken auf See“, sprach sie dann weiter, „Großvater hat mir auch erzählt, dass er sich nur denjenigen offenbart, die ihr Schiff wirklich aus tiefster Seele lieben.“ Angelica schaute Lysop an und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.  
„Entschuldige, ich rede wieder zu viel. Das macht für dich bestimmt keinen Sinn.“

„Im Gegenteil. Ich glaube dir“, entgegnete der Scharfschütze. Das ließ die Schwarzhaarige aufhorchen.  
„Du glaubst mir wirklich?, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, natürlich“, sagte Lysop, „Und weißt du was, ich habe den Klabautermann schon einmal gesehen.“

„Echt jetzt? Wie war das?“, fragte Angelica neugierig. 

„Ich hab eine Idee. Wir machen jetzt einen Rundgang durch das Schiff. In Ordnung“, schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor, „Dabei werde ich euch beiden die Geschichte erzählen, wie ich den Klabautermann traf.“ Zustimmendes Nicken von Haruta und Angelica.  
„Das wird bestimmt super.“, quietschte der kleine Schwertkämpfer vergnügt. Lysop grinste fröhlich und wies mit einer Hand auf eine Tür.  
„Na dann, kommt mal mit.“

 

Franky beobachtete Lysop dabei, wie er vor den beiden Whitebeardpiraten mit ihrem Schiff angab und dann mit ihnen unter Deck der Thousand Sunny verschwand.   
„Tse, so ein Angeber“, sagte der Blauhaarige „Wenn hier einer das Recht hat mit diesem wunderbaren Schiff anzugeben, dann ja wohl ich.“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte einer der Whitebeardpiraten, der bei Franky geblieben war, als alle anderen sich wieder ihren Aufgaben gewidmet hatten. Franky schaute ihn an und ein fettes Grinsen schlich sich langsam auf sein Gesicht.  
„Was das zu bedeuten hat fragst du? Das kann ich dir sagen“, sagte der Blauhaarige dramatisch, „Niemand geringeres als ich, der supertolle Franky, habe dieses Schiff gebaut.“ Der Whitebeardpirat glotzte ihn einen Moment lang völlig baff an, dann blickte er erstaunt zur Thousand Sunny. Als der Blauhaarige das sah, lachte er.  
„Haha, da staunst du, was“, sagte Franky amüsiert, „Die Thousand Sunny ist ein wahres Meisterwerk, da darf man ruhig erstaunt sein.“ Der Schiffszimmermann lachte erneut, dann hielt er inne und fragte:  
„Achja, übrigens, wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Der Whitebeardpirat sah ihn irritiert an, ehe er verstanden hatte, was der Blauhaarige von ihm wollte und antwortete:  
„Ich heiße Benny. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen“

„Ahja, Benny also. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.“, sagte Franky und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Benny ergriff sie und schüttelte sie. Nachdem die beiden sich vorgestellt hatten, fragte ihn der Schiffszimmermann:  
„Habt ihr zufälligerweise Holz an Bord? Ich soll ja die Tür reparieren, die eben gerade zu Bruch gegangen ist. Wenn ihr welches da habt wurde ich es gerne verwenden, bevor ich etwas von unserem Vorrat nehme.“ Benny nickte bestätigend.   
„Aber wir müssen vorher noch den Meister um Erlaubnis fragen“, sagte er dann noch, „Er führt immer eine genaue Inventurliste der Materialien und kontrolliert wie viel davon verbraucht wird und wofür.“

„Er ist ein sehr ordentlicher Schiffszimmermann, das gefällt mir.   
So muss das in unserem Beruf sein“, sagte Franky grinsend, „Gut, dann bring mich mich mal zu deinem Meister.“ Bevor Benny irgendwo hingehen konnte, hörten beide ein lautes Räuspern und sie drehten sich zur Quelle des Geräusches um. Vor ihnen stand ein alter Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einem drei Tage Bart in seinem mit feinen Falten durchsetzten Gesicht. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt und eine Arbeitshose mit vielen Taschen, in denen allerlei Werkzeuge waren. Er hatte aschgraue Augen, die in diesem Moment Franky neugierig musterten.   
„Ich bin hier. Ich war gerade am Vorratsschuppen, als ich euer Gespräch gehört hab. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Björn, der Schiffszimmermann der Whitebeardpiratenbande.“, sagte der alte Mann und reichte Franky eine Hand zum Gruß. Der Blauhaarige erwiderte den Händedruck.   
„Natürlich dürft ihr euch Materialien nehmen.“, sagte Björn dann, „Benny du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Du notierst dir Name, Anzahl, Größe und den Verwendungszweck der Materialien und legst die Notiz nachher in meine Kabine auf den Tisch. Verstanden?“ 

„Natürlich Meister. Wird gemacht“, sagte Benny, „Gut, dann wollen wir uns mal an die Arbeit machen.“ Der junge Lehrling wollte sich gerade mit Franky an die Arbeit machen, als Björn sie zurückhielt.   
„Benny, du kannst die Materialien auch alleine holen“, sagte der alte Schiffszimmermann bestimmend, „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dem jungen Franky hier noch zeigen möchte und zwar jetzt. Er wird dann nachkommen“ Franky fragte sich, was der alte Mann mit ihm zu besprechen hatte und schaute ihn fragend an, doch dieser lächelte ihn nur geheimnisvoll an. Als der Blauhaarige sich mit einer hochgezogen Augenbraue zu Benny drehte, zuckte dieser nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Der Lehrling hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sein Meister von Franky wollte daher ging er schon mal, um das Holz zu holen.

„Wir sehen uns gleich“, sagte er noch und dann war er weg. Franky wandte sich nun wieder an Björn, der ihn weiterhin mit diesem geheimnisvollen Lächeln ansah und deutete ihn ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen zum hinteren Teil des Decks. Dort stand ein kleines Häuschen, in das Björn und Franky hinein gingen. Als sie drinnen waren musterte der Blauhaarige den Raum ganz genau. Als allererstes sah er den Arbeitstisch, der vor einem Fenster stand. Auf ihm waren die üblichen Schreib-und Messgeräte vorhanden und ordentlich sortiert. Dort sah er auch einige Bogen Papier, die auf den Tisch lagen und ein extragroßes Regal mit unterschiedlichen Papierformaten und fertiggestellten Bauplänen. Auf den ersten Blick sah Franky nichts außergewöhnliches. Stirnrunzeld wandte er sich zu Björn und wollte ihn fragen, was er ihn zeigen wollte, doch bevor er eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte kam der alte Schiffszimmermann ihm zuvor.  
Der Blauhaarige sah, ihn in eine kleine Nische verschwinden, die man vom Eingang aus nicht sehen konnte und in einem Schrank kramen. Dann hielt Björn ihn ein altes Foto vor die Nase, was Franky weit die Augen aufreißen ließ. Auf dem Bild war ein um viele Jahre jüngerer Björn zu sehen zusammen mit seinem Meister Tom und einem unbekannten Mann. Der Blauhaarige war so erstaunt darüber, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlug.  
„Du kanntest meinen Meister?“, fragte Franky ungläubig. 

„Ja ich kannte Tom sehr gut. Wir haben unsere Lehrzeit gemeinsam verbracht“, erwiderte Björn,   
„Das da auf dem Foto ist Lukas unser Lehrmeister, gemeinsam mit Tom und mir.“ Björn zeigte auf die Person in der Mitte. Sie sah aus wie ein Mensch, hatte jedoch anstatt der für Menschen typischen Armlänge, doppelt so lange Arme. Lukas war also ein Langarmmensch. Dieser Anblick ließ Franky lächeln. Ach ja, die Lehrzeit war schon wundervoll gewesen. Wehmütig dachte der Blauhaarige an diese wunderbare Zeit zurück. Franky sah, wie Björn ihn lächelnd ansah und fragte:   
„Was ist denn? Warum grinst du so?“

„Warum? Naja, so zufrieden wie du gerade geguckt hast, muss mein alter Freund Tom ja ein guter Lehrmeister gewesen sein“, sagte Björn erklärend, „Und das, obwohl er mir damals gesagt hat, das er keine Lehrlinge annehmen würde. Du musst ihn sehr beeindruckt haben“ Bei diesen Worten sah, Franky ihn erstaunt an und sagte dann: „ Ich war nicht der erste Lehrling den Tom hatte. Ich war der Zweite. Und der zweite war...“

„Eisberg. Ich weiß“, erwiderte Björn, „Eisberg der Bürgermeister von Water Seven und Gründer der Galeera Company.“ Franky sah den alten Schiffszimmermann verdattert an, was ihn herzlich auflachen ließ.  
„Was denn?“, fragte Björn belustigt, „ Wir standen noch lange miteinander in Kontakt. Er hat mir vieles aus seinem Leben in Water Seven erzählt. Und nach seinem Tod stand ich noch eine Weile lang mit Cocolo in Briefkontakt. Du siehst also, ich weiß bestens über euch Bescheid."

„Mich wundert es, dass er nie etwas über dich erzählt hat“, sagte Franky.

„Das hatte seine Gründe, mein junge. Gute Gründe.“ entgegnete Björn. Der Blauhhaarige zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, was der Björn bemerkte.  
„Du willst sicher wissen, welcher das war. Ich werde es dir später gerne erzählen und viele weitere Geschichten aus meiner und Toms Lehrzeit, doch jetzt solltest du dich erst einmal an die Arbeit machen. Benny wartet sicherlich schon auf dich“ 

„Oh, stimmt ja, ich sollte ja die Tür reparieren, die euer Captain kaputt gemacht hat. Ah, dafür muss ich ja noch mein Werkzeug holen. Jetzt aber schnell“ Björn reichte Franky einen Werkzeugkoffer und lächelte.  
„Nimm meine Werkzeuge, dann brauchst du nicht noch einmal auf dein Schiff zu rennen, um deine zu holen“ Der Blauhaarige nahm ihn entgegen, bedankte sich hastig und verschwand dann zu Benny.

 

Ruffy suchte schon eine ganze Weile nach Marco, hatte ihn aber bisher nicht gefunden. Der Strohhut war unter Deck gegangen, um mit dem Phönix zu reden und hatte sich doch glatt verlaufen. Ruffy wurde es zu blöd, also setzte er sein Kenbunshoku Haki ein und spürte so Marco auf. Als er vor der Kajüte des Phönix angekommen war atmete er erst einmal tief durch, ehe er anklopfte und eintrat. Marco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute durch das Bullauge auf das offene Meer. Eigentlich machte er nicht den Eindruck als ob er im Moment über irgend etwas reden wollte, doch Ruffy probierte es trotzdem.  
„Marco, wir müssen reden“, sagte der Strohhut ernst. Angesprochener drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Der Phönix sah fertig aus, das sah man ihm deutlich an.  
„Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen“, sagte Marco, „Wenn du jetzt sauer auf mich bist kann ich das sehr gut verstehen.“Bei diesen Worten schüttelte Ruffy verneinend den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn? Da muss du schon einiges mehr aufbringen, damit ich wütend auf dich sein soll“, sagte der Strohhut weiterhin ernst, „Vista hat mir erzählt, warum du so reagiert hast. Es ist, weil ich der Bruder von Ace bin, der einer deiner besten Freunde war. Du glaubst mich beschützen zu müssen, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich und meine Freunde haben in den vergangenen zwei Jahren wie verrückt trainiert, um stärker zu werden. Wir sind keine Kinder, nimm uns gefälligst ernst.“ 

Marco schaute wieder aufs Meer hinaus und sagte zu dieser kleinen Ansprache nichts. Ruffy verließ langsam die Kajüte. An der Türschwelle sagte der Strohhut noch:  
„Ich werde euch helfen, ob du das nun willst oder nicht. Ihr habt mir damals das Leben gerettet, daher schulde ich euch noch etwas und Schulden begleiche ich immer. Du wirst sehen, das wir dir eine Hilfe sein werden und keine Behinderung. Vertrau mir und du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden.   
Mit diesen Worten verließ Strohhut Ruffy Marcos Kajüte und ging wieder an Deck zurück. Derweil weinte Marco ungesehen von Ruffy bittere Tränen.

Dort angekommen öffnete er die nun reparierte Tür und sah in erwartungsvolle Gesichter.  
„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte Vista neugierig. 

„Nun ja, er ist mit der Situation nicht sehr zufrieden. Aber ich habe ihn gesagt, wie es ist. Wir werden bleiben und euch helfen. Damit muss er klar kommen.“ 

Vista wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch begann das Schiff heftig an zu wackeln.


	8. Trennung

„Hey, was ist denn jetzt los?“, fragte Ruffy überrascht und klammerte sich dabei an der Reling   
fest, um nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Die Schiffe wurden wild hin und hergerissen. Mühsam hielten sich alle fest, um nicht in Meer zu fallen  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung!“, rief Nami dem Strohhut als Antwort zu. Auf der Thousand Sunny indes kamen Lysop, Haruta und Angelica auf das Deck und an die Reling gerannt.  
„Wow, was geht denn hier ab?!“, fragte Lysop und hielt sich dabei an der Reling fest.  
Wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier gerade passiert“, rief Robin dem Scharfschützen zu,   
„Aber so wie es aussieht versucht irgendwer oder irgendetwas unsere Schiffe voneinander wegzuziehen.“

„Ist das dein Ernst!? Dann müssen wir die Verbindung zu unseren Schiffen kappen, sonst kentern wir!“, rief Marco, der wieder an Deck gekommen war, Robin zu.

„Ist gut, machen wir!“, rief die Archäologin dem Phönix zu. Lysop indes drehte sich zu den  
beiden Whitebeardpiraten um und sagte:  
„Gut, ihr habt es ja gehört. Geht jetzt auf euer Schiff zurück. Wir treffen uns dann auf der Insel von dieses Vizeadmiral Smirk. Hier habt ihr meine Vivrecard, damit wir uns wiederfinden..“ Der Strohhutpirat reichte Angelica ein Stück Papier, welches sie mit einem Kopfnicken   
entgegennahm.  
„Ah, warte einen Moment!“, rief Haruta dazwischen und kramte in seinen Taschen rum. Als er gefunden hatte wonach er gesuch hatte, reichte er es Lysop und sagte:  
Hier ist meine Vivrecard. Würde schließlich keinen Sinn machen, wenn du uns nur deine geben würdest.“ Nach diesen Worten ruckte das Schiff heftiger als zuvor. Die drei Piraten hielten sich an der Reling der Thousand Sunny fest, um nicht zu fallen.

„Woah, das war ganz schön heftig“, sagte Angelica überrascht, „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt mal langsam aber sicher auf unser Schiff zurück.“

Ja, das denke ich auch.“, pflichtete Haruta ihr bei, „Na, dann Lysop, wir sehen uns später.“   
Der kleine Kommandant winkte zum Abschied, dann sprang er mit Angelica zurück auf ihr Schiff.  
Dort angekommen sahen sie Ruffy und die anderen Strohhutpiraten eilig zurück auf ihr Schiff rennen. Die Wellen wurden immer heftiger und als Angelica sich sicher war, dass alle auf ihren jeweiligen Schiffen waren nickte sie Marco zu.  
„Hey Jozu, hau jetzt den Steg in Stücke!“, befahl der Blonde.  
Der Diamantenmensch nickte zur Bestätigung.  
„Okay, wird gemacht!“ rief er der Schwarzhaarigen als Antwort zurück und verwandelte eine seiner Fäuste in Diamanten. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Diamantfaust brach er den Steg entzwei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich Sekundenbruchteile später herausstellte, denn nun begann das Meer richtig wild an zu toben. Das Wasser türmte sich plötzlich zu einem riesigen Kessel, der das Schiff der Whitebeardpiraten umgab. Völlig entsetzt starrten alle die Wassermassen an.  
„Wenn diese gigantische Welle über uns hereinbricht sind wir so was von tot.“, stellte Vista fassungslos fest. Ungläubig glotzten ihn alle an. Den Satz hätte er sich sparen können. Diese Tatsache war ja mehr als offensichtlich. Trotzdem erwiderte niemand etwas darauf, zu geschockt waren alle vom Anblick der Monsterwelle. Angelica krallte sich an der Reling fest und hatte nicht vor sie so schnell wieder loszulassen. Nun begann sich die Welle von allen Seiten auf das Schiff zu zubewegen. 

Innerlich schloss die Schwarzhaarige gerade mit ihrem Leben ab, doch was dann passierte ließ sie erneut fassungslos werden. Anstatt das die Wassermassen über sie hereinbrachen, formten sie eine riesige Hand und hoben das Schiff hoch in die Luft. Dabei stoben unzählige kleine Fische zu allen Seiten der Wasserformation in die Sicherheit. Viele der Tiere konnten sich retten, bevor auch sie in die Höhe gehoben wurden. Andere, und das stellte Angelica mit großem Entsetzten fest, fielen mehrere Meter tief und starben durch den Aufprall auf dem Wasser. Geschockt von dem Grauen, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, klammerte sich die Schwarzhaarige noch fester an die Reling und kniff die Augen zu. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung holte die Wasserhand aus und schleuderte das Schiff der Whitebeardpiraten mehrere Seemeilen weit weg. Das Geräusch der überraschten Vögel und des vorbei zischenden Windes klang in Angelicas Ohren, ehe das Schiff mit einem heftigen Aufprall wieder landete und die Schwertkämpferin von der Reling riss. Sie wurde hin und her geschleudert und knallte dann an eine Schiffswand. Völlig benommen lag Angelica da und versuchte aufzustehen, als plötzlich ein brennender Schmerz sie durchfuhr. Die Schwarzhaarige fasste sich an ihre Linke Seite und spürte etwas flüssiges. Die Schwertkämpferin hob ihre rechte Hand hoch und vor Schreck weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie sah was passiert war. Die Wunde, die ihr Vizeadmiral Smirk verpasst hatte und die Kevin so sorgsam behandelt hatte, war wieder aufgegangen. Blut quoll aus ihr hervor und durchtränkte bereits die Bandagen. Angelica atmete schwer und spürte, wie sich der Blutverlust langsam bemerkbar machte und sie bewusstlos wurde.

 

Marco war als erstes wieder auf den Beinen und schaute sich um. Die meisten seiner Kameraden hatten diese Katastrophe, wie durch ein Wunder, heil überstanden, doch es gab auch einige Verletzte. Um sie musste man sich jetzt als erstes kümmern.  
„Sagt mal, wo ist denn eigentlich Angelica abgeblieben?“, fragte der Phönix, als er den Befehl zur Versorgung der Verwundeten gegeben hatte. Suchend blickte er sich um, konnte sie jedoch nicht finden.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“,antwortete Jozu ihm und rieb sich dabei den Kopf. Dieser wilde Flug hatte ihn ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich in Diamant verwandeln konnte und so keine Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, so gingen die Erschütterungen seines Körpers nicht spurlos an ihn vorbei. Er würde auch zu Kevin gehen, wenn Zeit war, doch jetzt brauchten viele seiner Nakama die Hilfe des Arztes dringender als er.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie bei diesem ganzen Durcheinander nicht von Bord gefallen ist.“, sprach Jozu weiter und hielt inne, als er den besorgten Blick von Marco bemerkte  
„Keine Sorge Marco, wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um sie zu finden“, versuchte der Diamantmensch den Blonden dann zu beruhigen, Wir werden das ganze Schiff auf den Kopf stellen und wenn es sein muss jede Seemeile, die uns diese verdammte Teufelshand geschleudert hat absuchen. Da hast du mein Wort drauf“  
Einen Moment lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann jedoch legte Marco seine Hand auf die massige Schulter von Jozu und sagte:  
„Ich weiß, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann, Bruder.“ Der Blonde blickte den Hünen mit einem schiefen Grinsen an, ehe er einmal laut seufzte und weiter sprach:  
„Na dann, mach dich auf sie zu suchen“ Besorgt blickte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Captain an. Er wusste, dass Marco diese ganzen Probleme zur Zeit sehr belasteten. Der Blonde sorgte sich eben hingebungsvoll um seine Kameraden, so war er und würde er auch immer sein. Das ließ sich nicht ändern. Alles was Jozu im Moment für ihn tun konnte war ihn zu unterstützen wo es nur ging, damit es ihm nicht zu viel wurde. Der Diamantmensch wandte sich gerade zum gehen um, als ein Mitglied aus der Crew hektisch angerannt kam. Stolpernd und völlig außer Atem kam er vor Jozu und Marco zum stehen.

Oi Nils, was ist den los“, fragte der Phönix, „Erzähl schon!“

„Ja genau“, pflichtete Jozu seinem Bruder bei, „Aber hol erst mal tief Luft, sonst kippst du uns hier noch um.“ Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, in denen Nils mehrmals tief Luft holte, ehe er dann zu den beiden sprach. Dabei blickte er den Captain und den Kommandanten total unglücklich an und zitterte dabei.  
„Es geht um Angelica. Wir haben sie im hinteren Teil des Schiffes gefunden und sie blutet stark.“, fing Nils an zu erzählen, „Ich habe natürlich sofort Kevin Bescheid gesagt und er kümmert sich jetzt um sie“ Er zeigte in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Marco und Jozu rissen die Augen weit auf vor Entsetzen, als sie das hörten.  
„Gut, ich werde nach ihr sehen. Du ruhst dich am jetzt besten aus. Ich sehe, dass dich das sehr mitgenommen hat.“, sagte Marco mit erzwungener Ruhe in der Stimme. Nils nickte zur Bestätigung und blieb wo er war, um sich zu beruhigen. Der Blonde ging geradewegs zu Angelica. Jozu indes blieb noch einmal beim zitternden Nils stehen und tätschelte ihm.  
„Keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder gut, Kevin ist ja bei ihr.“, sprach der Diamantmensch sanft, „Wenn du mit mir über das Erlebte sprechen möchtest, bin ich für dich da.“ 

Nils sah zu seinem Kommandanten auf und lächelte gequält.   
„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen“, sagte er leise, „Aber jetzt solltest du am Besten schnell zu Angelica gehen. Zweifelsohne hat sie jetzt eine Aufmunterung von euch viel nötiger als ich“

Jozu sagte zuerst nichts dazu und ging. Dann jedoch blieb er nochmal stehen und fügte dem Gesagten noch eine Bemerkung hinzu:  
„Du bist vielleicht nicht verletzt, so wie sie, doch das hat dich emotional sehr mitgenommen.  
Daran können Menschen genauso zu Grunde gehen, wie an schweren Verletzungen. Spiel so was also bitte nicht herunter, sondern rede mit uns darüber, wenn du Probleme hast.“

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Nils ging er jetzt zu Angelica. Als der Diamantmensch wieder bei Marco war, sah er Kevin, wie er gerade Angelica verarzteten. Die Schwarzhaarige war bei Bewusstsein und lag schweigend auf den Boden. Jozu trat näher an sie heran und als sie ihn sah, fing sie an zu lächeln. Der Hüne lächelte zurück.  
„Mensch Angelica, was macht du denn für Sachen.“, sagte Jozu besorgt und tätschelte ihr dabei sachte über den Kopf. Bei dieser Bemerkung grinste die Schwertkämpferin schief.

„Naja, ich hatte eine Begegnung mit meinem Freund der Schiffswand da“, sagte Angelica und zeigte mit erhobener Hand in die entsprechende Richtung. Alle schauten in die Richtung und Jozu erschauderte, als er den großen roten Flecken Blut an der Wand sah.  
„Dabei ist meine Wunde aufgerissen, die Kevin so sorgfältig behandelt hat“, erklärte sie weiter und sah ihn dabei entschuldigend an.

„Hey, guck mich nicht so an. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du das mit Absicht gemacht hättest, also brauch dir das nicht Leid zu tun, kapiert?“ Kevin sah Angelica eindringlich an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie Starrte zurück, grinste dann schelmisch und sagte:  
„Jawohl Sir, Doktor Kevin, Sir!“ Dabei salutierte sie, was ziemlich komisch aussah, da sie auf den Boden lag. Alle Anwesenden schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf. Naja dieses Mal war es nicht so schlimm, wie nach Admiral Smirks Angriff. Das war gut.   
„Eine positive Sache hat es doch, dass du hier liegst.“, sagte Marco. Als er die fragenden Gesichter  
sah, erklärte er sich.  
„Oi, versteht mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch. Ich meine damit nur, dass wir jetzt wissen, dass du immer noch hier auf diesen Schiff bist und nicht irgendwo ins Meer gefallen bist nach unserem wilden Flug, oder noch auf den Schiff der Strohhutbande bist.“ 

Unisono riefen alle „Ach so“, als verstanden, was er meinte, dann herrschte Stille. Marco ließ sich an der Reling hinunter gleiten und lauschte den Geräuschen an Deck. Jeder der Anwesenden genoss die Ruhe, die je unterbrochen als sie eine fremde Stimme laut über das Schiff brüllen hörten:  
„Hey, wo sind denn die Anderen abgeblieben?!?


	9. Sturmgeboren

Ungläubig blickte Marco den Mann vor sich an. Der Blonde verfolgte die Person mit seinem   
Blick, wie sie sich unschlüssig und nach jemanden suchend, über das Deck bewegte.  
„Hey Marco“, grüßte Izo seinen Captain, als er zu ihm kam, „Ist das nicht einer der Strohhüte? Was macht der den noch hier?“ Der Kommandant deutete mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung des genannten Piraten und schaute seine Kameraden dabei fragend an.  
„Er hat bestimmt diese riesige Welle vorhin nicht bemerkt“, versuchte Jozu sich an einer   
Erklärung, „Außerdem war er doch vorhin mit Benny und Björn zu Gange.“

Und hat dabei dieses Chaos nicht mitbekommen“, fragte Angelica ungläubig, „Also ich denke er war einfach nur nicht schnell genug“Alle blickten zu der Schwarzhaarigen hinab. Angelica lag am Boden und wollte aufstehen, um zu schauen, welcher der Strohhutpiraten es war, doch Kevin hinderte sie daran.  
„Jetzt halt doch endlich mal still, ich kann dich sonst nicht ordentlich verarzten“, sagte Kevin leicht angesäuert, „Wenn du nicht sofort stillhältst fixiere ich dich, dann kannst du dich noch weniger bewegen als vorher.“

Angelica sah ihn schockiert an. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Die Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft und wollte protestieren, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Stattdessen hörte man ein resigniertes Schnauben von ihr. Schmollend blickte Angelica zur Seite und starrte nun die Schiffswand an. Als sie das sahen, fingen alle an zu lachen, selbst Kevin, der dennoch konzentriert weiter arbeitete . Als dann alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, zog Angelica einen Schmollmund.  
„Ihr seid doof.“, sagte die Schwertkämpferin, wie ein trotziges Kind.

 

„Hey, lach doch mal“, sagte Kevin grinsend, „Das ist nur Spaß.“ Der Arzt machte noch ein paar Handgriffe, dann half er Angelica vorsichtig auf die Beine. Er knuffte sie an der Schulter und sah sie auffordernd an. Eigentlich hatte die Schwarzhaarige vorgehabt noch ein bisschen sauer auf die Jungs zu sein, doch Kevin schaute sie so lieb an, das sie nicht anders konnte, als lauthals mitzulachen. Als sich alle wieder eingekriegt hatten, wischte sich Izo die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und sagte:  
„Ah, das hat richtig gut getan, mal wieder so ausgelassen zu lachen. Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das es immer nur auf deine Kosten geht, Angelica. Wir lachen uns alle gegenseitig aus.“  
Die Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sie von   
jemanden unterbrochen wurde.  
„Hey ihr da!“, rief jemand. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Person, die gerade zu ihnen kam. Es war Franky. Leicht verwirrt und sich immer noch suchend umherblickend, kam er vor ihnen zum stehen.  
„Hey, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo meine Freunde abgeblieben sind“, fragte der Cyborg in die Runde, „Als die Monsterwelle kam, war ich zu langsam und hab den Anschluss verloren.“

„Leider können wir dir nicht sagen wo deine Nakama stecken“, antwortete Jozu   
entschuldigend, „Und zu ihnen bringen können wir dich leider auch nicht.“ Angelica hatte dem Gespräch der beiden Hünen schweigend gelauscht. Nun stellte sie sich neben Jozu und blickte zu ihm auf.  
„Das ist alles überhaupt kein Problem“, sagte sie, „Wir haben doch sowieso das selbe Ziel.“ Die Schwarhaarige hob den Arm und zeigte allen, was sie in der Hand hielt.  
„Außerdem hat Haruta mit einem seiner Nakamas die Vivrecard getauscht, die sollten uns also problemlos wiederfinden können.“, erklärte sie allen Anwesenden.   
Franky fing an zu lachen.  
„Ha, ha, dann ist ja fürs erste alles geregelt, schätze ich“, rief Franky fröhlich, „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich jetzt wieder zu Benny und Björn gehen.“ Es hatte niemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden, also ging der Cyborg zu den beiden Schiffszimmermännern. Angelica beobachtete, wie Franky sich kurz mit den beiden unterhielt, ehe Benny und Björn wieder gingen und ihn alleine ließen. Unschlüssig was er jetzt tun sollte, blickte er sich um. Da gerade niemand da war mit dem Franky sich beschäftigen konnte, setzte er sich in irgendeine Ecke des Schiffes, wo er nicht störte und packte eine Gitarre aus seinem Cyborgkörper, was ihn einige entgeisterte Blicke einbrachte.

„Wow, der Typ ist ja echt schräg drauf!“, dachte Angelica sich. Das machte die Schwarzhaarige neugierig, also ging sie zu ihm. Franky stimmte gerade seine Gitarre, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Hallo Mädchen. Ist etwas passiert, braucht ihr bei irgendetwas Hilfe?“, fragte er sie als Begrüßung.

„Selber hallo“, entgegnete Angelica, „Nein brauchen wir nicht. Und hör auf mich Mädchen zu nennen, mein Name ist Angelica.“ Sie streckte dem Cyborg die Hand entgegen. Vorsichtig umschloss dieser ihre Hand mit seiner eigenen riesigen Pranke und schüttelte sie behutsam.  
„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Angelica. Und ich bin Franky, Franky der Cyborg.“, stellte er sich wiederum vor. Die Schwertkämpferin musterte ihn von oben bis unten und fing dann an zu kichern.  
„Das ist ja auch kaum zu übersehen.“, sagte sie belustigt, „Du hättest mal die Gesichter von unseren Jungs sehen sollen, als du die Gitarre ausgepackt hast. Das war echt lustig.“ Sie kicherte weiter, was Franky wiederum zum grinsen brachte. Diese gute Laune war echt ansteckend.  
„Hey, hey, du bist ja voll gut drauf Angelica“, sagte der Blauhaarige euphorisch, „Wie wärs, willst du ein Lied mit mir singen?“ Schlagartig hörte die Schwertkämpferin auf zu kichern und schaute den Cyborg mit strahlenden Augen an.   
„Ob ich will? Natürlich, will ich“,rief Angelica freudig, „Ich singe doch so gerne! Na los, fang schon an!“  
Die Plötzliche kindliche Begeisterung der Schwarzhaarigen ließ Franky auflachen.   
„Okay, dann fangen wir mal an.“, sagte der Blauhaarige und fing an die Gitarre zu spielen.

Angelica erkannte das Lied und es zauberte ihr ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht  
„Das Lied kenn ich. Das hat mein Großvater mir immer vorgespielt, als ich noch klein war.“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige überglücklich und wippte dabei im Takt der Musik.   
Um sie herum hatte die Crew innegehalten in dem was sie taten und hörten ihnen stillschweigend zu. Einige der Crewmitglieder, die das Lied auch kannten, summten die Melodie mit, ehe Angelica anfing zu singen.

Wir sind aus Tiefenrausch gemacht

Im Wogengang zur Welt gebracht

Und mit der Brandung werden wir an Land gespült

 

Wie gebannt saßen alle an Deck und genossen den Gesang von Angelica, einige sangen sogar mit.  
„Die Kleine hat sich gemacht“, sagte Jozu.

„Ja, das hat sie wirklich.“, erwiderte Marco, „Und sie tut der Crew auch gut. Ich habe die Mannschaft schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen erlebt.“ Das Spektakel an Deck beobachtend, lächelte der Blonde glücklich und lauschte ihrem Gesang.

Wir komm und gehen mit der Flut

Spürn ihre Kraft in unsren Blut

Die letzte Fahrt auf unsrem Weg erfüllt den Kreis

 

„Und weiß du was“, sagte der Phönix nach eine kurzen Weile, „Ich konnte sogar, das Versprechen einlösen, was Vater damals Angelicas Großvater gemacht hatte. Ich habe sie in unsere Crew geholt, wie er es wollte.“ Marco lachte leise und widmete sich wieder der Musik. Jozu musterte seinen Freund, ehe sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht zeigte und er sich ebenfalls wieder dem Lied widmete.

Denn wir sind sturmgeboren, sturmgeboren

Freiheit im Blut, bis uns die See zu sich nimmt

Denn wir sind Eins mit dem Meer

Gemacht aus Wellen und Wind

 

Zum Schluss des Liedes hob Angelica ihren Arm in einer ausladenden Geste in Richtung Meer. Jubel und Applaus brandeten auf. Die Schwarzhaarige verbeugte sich dramatisch.  
„Danke, ihr ward ein tolles Publikum!“, rief sie der versammelten Crew zu. Dann deutete sie auf Franky und sagte:  
„Und auch einen Applaus für unseren Gitarristen, Franky!“  
Für ihn kam ebenfalls Jubel und Applaus, was den Cyborg sich verlegen am kratzen ließ. Nun da das Lied vorbei war, gingen alle wieder ihren Arbeiten nach. Franky merkte, das die Mannschaft nun viel bessere Laune hatte, was ihn ungemein freute. Er hörte sogar beim Vorbeigehen, wie einige das Lied fröhlich vor sich hinsummten, was ihn breit grinsen ließ.

„Wow, das war ja echt großes Kino Angelica. Du hast Talent“, gratulierte Franky ihr zu dem gelungenen Auftritt, „Du und Brook würdet euch super verstehen.“

 

„Danke für das Kompliment Franky“, bedankte die Schwarzhaarige sich, „Brook ist das komische Skelett, was ich vorhin hier hab rumlaufen sehen, oder?“ Bei dem Wort komisch, lachte der Cyborg.

„Ha, ha, ja, das ist er“, bestätigte er, „Und er ist unser Musiker an Bord. Hey, wir können doch mal zu dritt Musik machen! Wie wärs?“ 

„Das ist eine supertolle Idee Franky“, sagte Angelica begeistert, „Wir können ja auf unsere Siegesfeier zusammen singen, wenn wir Vizeadmiral Smirk besiegt haben.“ Der Cyborg sah sie fragend an.  
„Das ist der Typ, wegen dem ihr jetzt Probleme habt, oder?“, fragte Franky Angelica. Die Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch ehe sie ihm antwortete.  
„Ja, das ist er. Er hat uns angegriffen und unsere Nakamas entführt“, erklärte die Schwertkämpferin knapp. Als sie das sagte wurde ihr Blick sehr traurig, was Franky nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen das schon hin“, sagte er um sie aufzumuntern, „Und dann wird gefeiert.“   
Kameradschaftlich klopfte Franky auf Angelicas Schulter, was sie zum lächeln brachte.

So saßen die beiden noch eine Weile an Deck und genossen das Nichtstun, ehe Franky etwas sonderbares wahrnahm und sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu Angelica wandte.  
„Sag mal, spürst du das auch, Angelica?“, fragte der Cyborg die Schwarzhaarige.  
Die Angesprochene sah ihn fragend an, dann erwiderte sie:  
„Was soll ich gespürt haben?“ 

„Du hast es nicht gemerkt“, fragte Franky erstaunt, „Die Temperatur ist gerade gefallen.“  
Angelica sah den Blauhaarigen mit schief gelegtem Kopf und verschränkten Armen an.  
„Ich habe nichts gemerkt, aber das ist doch auf der Grand Line eh nichts besonderes. Warum machts du dir also Sorgen“, beschwichtigte die Schwarzhaarige ihn, „Sag mal, kann es vielleicht sein das dich dein Cyborgkörper feinfühliger macht, als uns andere?" Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue skeptisch an und klopfte ein paar mal auf sein metallenes Bein, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen.  
Daraufhin kratzte sich Franky ratlos am Kopf und erwiderte:  
„Kann sein, dass ich dadurch sensibler bin, aber darum geht es jetzt auch nicht. Schon die kleinste Temperaturschwankung, könnte eine drastische Wetterveränderung zur Folge haben. Darum müssen wir jetzt auch eurem Navigator Bescheid sagen, ich hab nämlich keine Lust hier abzusaufen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Angelica, „Okay, wir gehen auf Nummer sicher und sagen Jan Bescheid. Komm mit!“ Wie aus Stichwort zog dichter Nebel auf. Die Schwertkämpferin und der Cyborg beeilten sich, um zu Jan dem Navigator der Whitebeardpiraten zu kommen. Als sie bei ihm waren sahen sie Marco, wie er sich mit ihm unterhielt und traten dazu, als der Phönix wieder ging.

Hallo, Jan, alles in Ordnung bei euch? Das ist ja ein ganz schön dichter Nebel.“, sagte Angelica.

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“, erwiderte der Navigator, „Darum werde ich fürs erste auch die Segel reffen und den Anker werfen lassen.“ Gesagt, getan. Gerade wollte Jan die entsprechenden Kommandos an die Crewmitglieder geben, als es auf einmal laut krachte und das Schiff heftig ruckte. Angelica konnte dabei ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halte und stürzte.  
„Nicht schon wieder“, dachte die Schwarzhaarige sich verzweifelt, „Wenn die Wunde schon wieder aufreißt, wird Kevin mich dieses Mal ans Bett fesseln.“ Die Schwertkämpferin machte sich schon auf die Schmerzen gefasst, doch sie blieben, zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, aus. Sie wurde hochgehoben und als sie aufschaute, sah sie Franky, wie er sie angrinste. Der Cyborg hielt sie in seinen Händen und setzte sie sanft ab.  
„Puh, Glück gehabt. Danke Franky. Sonst wäre meine Verletzung wieder aufgegangen.“, sagte Angelica erleichtert. 

„Keine Ursache, mach ich immer wieder gerne“, entgegnete der Cyborg, „Wenn du mich entschuldigst ich werde jetzt mal zu eurem Navigator gehen und die Lage überprüfen.

Jan war derweil fluchend und nicht Gutes erahnend, zur Reling gerannt.  
„Verdammt, wir sind auf Grund gelaufen!“, rief er völlig entsetzt, als er sah was passiert war.  
Franky kam zu ihm, legte Jan beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach:  
„Ich weiß es ist schlimm, aber beruhige dich und schau mal genauer hin.“  
Damit wies der Cyborg auf die Stelle, wo das Schiff leck geschlagen hatte.   
„Siehst du, wir haben zwar ein Leck, aber wir sinken nicht. Also komm runter und lass uns dann gemeinsam eine Lösung für unser Problem finden.“ Jan sah ihn erst komisch an, schaute sich dann jedoch das Leck genauer an und nickte verstehend. Der Navigator beruhigte sich langsam.

„Das ist ja eine Schöne Bescherung“, rief Marco, mit erzwungener Ruhe, „Und, was machen wir jetzt?“

„Nichts leichter als das, wir reparieren es einfach“, erklang Björns Stimme, „Das einzige Problem ist nur, das wir nicht genügend Holz auf Lager haben.“ Der alte Schiffszimmermeister kam mit Benny im Schlepptau, zu Marco.  
„Und wo sollen wir auf hoher See Holz herbekommen?“, fragte Marco ratlos. Björn wollte gerade antworten, als ein lauter Schrei durch die Luft hallte. Alle schauten in die Richtung, aus der er kam und der alte Schiffszimmermann fing an zu grinsen. Alle waren sprachlos von dem Bild, was sich ihnen bot.

„He, he, wer hat den bitteschön gesagt, das wir mitten auf dem Meer sind.“, sagte Björn belustigt.


	10. Das Monster erwacht

Ein riesiger Vogel starrte die Mannschaft abschätzend an, ehe er mit einen weiteren Schrei davonflog. Das Tier flog ins Inselinnere hinein, über die Kronen riesiger Bäume, die in dicke Nebelschwaden gehüllt waren. Weitere Geräusche waren zu hören, was dieser Insel eine mehr als unheimliche Atmosphäre gab. Völlig baff starrten alle die plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetauchte Insel an.  
„Gut, hier ist ja doch eine Insel“, brach Marco die Stille, „Hey Björn, dann kannst du dich ja mit Benny auf machen, und Bauholz suchen.“   
„Wird erledigt, Captain. Gibt uns nur noch ein wenig Zeit, unsere Werkzeuge   
zusammenzupacken und dann sind wir auch schon weg“, entgegnete der alte Schiffszimmermann.   
Der Blonde nickte zustimmend und dann gingen Benny und Björn auch schon, um sich vorzubereiten. Franky gesellte sich zu ihnen und half ihnen.   
„Sag mal wie konntest du eigentlich wissen, dass hier eine Insel ist. Durch den Nebel konntest du doch genauso wenig sehen, wie wir.“, fragte der Blauhaarige den Schiffszimmermann neugierig.  
Björn unterbrach das Zusammenpacken und sah Franky breit grinsend an

„Das macht alles die Erfahrung. Wenn man fünfzig Jahre lang auf See unterwegs war, so wie ich, lernt man jede Erschütterung des Schiffes richtig zu deuten.“, erklärte Björn den Jüngeren und packte dann weiter Werkzeugen ein. Franky dachte kurz darüber nach,   
dann lachte er und meinte:  
„Du bist eben ein alter Hase.“ Björn blickte ihn erneut an. Immer noch grinsend erwiderte er darauf nichts und packte weiter. Nach einer Weile waren Björn und Benny fertig und machte sich auf den Weg zur Insel. Franky wollte auch mit.  
„Ich werde mit Benny und Björn gehen. Ich hoffe damit hast du kein Problem.“, fragte Franky Marco.  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Passt einfach auf euch auf, okay?“, sagte der Phönix schlicht. Als Antwort hob Franky den Daumen und signalisierte damit, das er verstanden hatte. Dann machten sich die drei Schiffszimmermänner auf zur Insel. Vorsichtig gingen sie auf den rutschigen Felsen entlang, bis sie den Strand erreichten und dann in den Wald verschwanden.  
Angelica blickte ihnen sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher. Seufzend ließ die Schwarzhaarige sich auf die Reling sinken und ihre Arme über den Meer baumeln.  
„Ach menno!“, rief Angelica schmollend. 

Sie wäre liebend gerne mit Björn, Benny und Franky gegangen, doch die Verletzung machte ihr da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Damit hätte ihr es Kevin niemals erlaubt auf die Insel zu gehen. Das war der Grund, warum sie gar nicht erst gefragt hatte mitkommen zu dürfen. Es brachte ja eh nichts und streiten wollte sich Angelica mit Kevin nicht, zumal sie wusste, dass er es nur gut mit ihr meinte. Ja, sie würde an seiner Stelle auch nicht anders handeln, trotzdem wurmte es sie. Sehnsüchtig blickte sie in Richtung der Insel und stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus. Das hieß dann jetzt wohl warten.

 

„Wow, ist das hier ein riesiger Wald! Und schaut euch mal alle diese unterschiedlichen Baumarten an!“, rief Franky fasziniert aus.   
„Ja, das kannst du wohl laut sagen!“, pflichtete Benny dem Cyborg bei. Schnell huschten die Köpfe der beiden Schiffszimmermänner hin und her, denn es gab viel zu sehen. Björn indes schien die große Pflanzenvielfalt der Insel gar nicht zu zu interessieren. Ruhig und mit geübten Blick begutachtete er die Bäume, um sich herum. Der erfahrene Schiffszimmermann suchte nach einer bestimmten Sorte Baum und klopfte dabei prüfend auf das Holz. Nach einer Weile des Suchens seufzte Björn resignierend.   
„Hey Jungs, kommt mal her!“, rief er dann zu Franky und Benny, welche auch gleich zu ihm kamen.  
„So, wie es aussieht gibt es hier in Ufernähe nicht die Sorte Holz, die wir brauchen“, erklärte Björn den beiden, „Daher werden wir drei weiter ins Inselinnere gehen und dort suchen.“ Franky nickte zustimmend  
„Okay, alles klar“, sagte der Cyborg, „Dann lass uns mal losgehen.“ Franky machte sich mit Björn auf den Weg, doch als er merkte, dass Benny fehlte, blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Hey, was ist denn mit dir los“, fragte der Blauhaarige ihn irritiert, „ Komm schon mit“  
Benny war auf einmal sehr schweigsam geworden und anstatt Franky zu antworten, nickte er nur.   
Das war dem Cyborg nicht entgangen und er überlegte, ob etwas sagen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch sein. Er spürte, dass dem jungen Schiffszimmermann etwas bedrückte, doch ließ er es vorerst auf sich beruhen. Also gingen sie erst einmal schweigend weiter. Während sie weiter in Richtung Inselinneres vordrangen, nahm Björn einzelne Bäume unter die Lupe, fand jedoch immer noch nicht wonach er gesucht hatte. Franky indes beobachtete Benny unauffällig von der Seite. Er zitterte und blickte starr auf den Boden vor sich. Der Junge tat dem Blauhaarige echt leid und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, dass Björn das Verhalten seines Lehrlings nicht auffiel. Oder er ignorierte es, dachte Franky sich, was ihn aber sofort mit dem Kopf schütteln ließ.   
Der Gedanke war einfach zu absurd. So wie er Björn kennengelernt hatte, machte er nicht den Eindruck, jemanden seiner Kameraden bei Problemen im Stich zu lassen. Wahrscheinlicher war eher, dass er zu konzentriert bei der Arbeit war, um es zu bemerken. Das kannte er nur allzu gut. Franky musste man auch regelrecht von der Werkbank zerren, wenn er an einem Projekt arbeitete, wo er leidenschaftlich bei der Sache war. So musste es dann wohl auch bei Björn sein, wenn er einen Auftrag hatte, konzentrierte er sich nur darauf.   
Darum übernahm Franky die Sache und er wusste auch gleich wie er es am besten anstellte.  
„Hey Björn, wonach suchen wir eigentlich genau?“, fragte Franky den älteren Schiffszimmermann.  
Der Cyborg wollte wissen welchen Baum sie suchten, damit er mit Benny abseits von Björn ihn nach seinen Problemen fragen konnte. Der alte Schiffszimmermann blickte ihn erst fragend an, ehe er verstehend nickte.  
„Ach stimmt ja, ich habe dir ja gar nicht erklärt wonach wir suchen. Gut, dann spitz mal die Lauscher, ich erkläre es dir jetzt.“, sagte Björn und fing an Franky alles zu erklären.

Als er fertig war, nickte der Cyborg, als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte.  
„Gut, ich habe verstanden“, sagte der Blauhaarige, „Dann werde ich mir mal Benny schnappen und diesen Baum suchen.“ Er ging zu besagtem Zimmermann, der einige Schritte von Björn und ihm entfernt stand und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. Als Reaktion zuckte Benny heftig zusammen und drehte sich panisch zu Franky um, der sogleich beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
„Hey, alles ist okay. Sorry das ich dich so erschreckt hab“, beruhigte der Blauhaarige den jungen Zimmermann, der sich auch sofort entspannte.   
„Björn hat mir eben beschrieben, nach welchen Baum wir genau suchen müssen“ fuhr der Cyborg mit dem Gespräch fort, „Also komm mit, wir helfen ihm jetzt mit suchen.“ Also machten sich Franky und Björn an die Arbeit. Sie entfernten sich einige Meter von Björn und fingen an die Bäume zu untersuchen.  
„So jetzt aber mal was anderes Benny“, nutzte Franky seine Gelegenheit, „Ich habe beobachtet, dass du ziemlich nervös bist, seitdem wir die Insel betreten haben. Warum denn?“  
Benny hörte schlagartig auf mit dem was er tat und fing an sturr den Baum anzustarren.  
„Ich und nervös? Das bildest du dir sicherlich nur ein.“, sagte er angespannt. Daraufhin bedachte Franky den jungen Schiffszimmermann mit einem Blick der sagte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte, doch sagte nichts weiter dazu.  
Benny spürte den Blick des Cyborg auf sich und zögerte einige Momente, ehe er dann resignierend seufzte.  
„Na gut, ich werde es dir sagen“, sagte er betrübt, „Aber du wirst mich danach ganz sicherlich für einen Versager halten.“

Hey, hey immer mit der Ruhe Benny. Erzähl mir doch zuerst mal was los ist.“, versuchte Franky ihn zu beruhigen. Daraufhin atmete Benny tief durch und blickte den Blauhaarigen dann fest ins Gesicht.  
„Ja, du hast Recht“, sagte der junge Schiffszimmermann mit belegter Stimme, „Es ist nur so, dass es etwas ist, worauf ich überhaupt nicht stolz bin.“ Benny brach ab und holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Es ist nämlich so, ich bin...“, wollte er sagen, doch ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen unterbrach ihn. Kurz darauf war ein lautes Brüllen zu hören.  
„Das kommt genau aus der Richtung, wo mein Meister ist!“, rief Benny panisch und rannte sofort los. Franky schaute verdutzt auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Benny gestanden hatte, ehe er realisiert hatte was los war und ihn hinterher lief.  
„Hey, nicht so schnell“, rief der Cyborg ihm nach. Benny wurde tatsächlich langsamer, doch das hatte einen anderen Grund, wie der Blauhaarige feststellen musste. Vor ihnen lag Björn regungslos im Gras und blutete stark. Voller Entsetzen blickte Benny seinen Meister an und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

Meister!...Meister wacht auf, bitte!“, rief der junge Zimmermann verzweifelt. Dabei rüttelte er Björn sanft, doch er reagierte nicht. Das einzige, was zu hören war, war Björns unregelmäßiger Atem.  
„Das sieht ja echt übel aus. Wir müssen ihn dringend zu einem Arzt bringen.“, stellte Franky fest. Was sonst passieren würde, ließ der Cyborg lieber unausgesprochen, da es ja eh mehr als offensichtlich war. Benny nickte nur geistesabwesend mit dem Kopf und starte weiter vor sich hin. Als Franky das sah, überkam ihm großes Mitleid. Er konnte nur allzu gut verstehen, wie es war, wenn der eigene Meister so brutal zugerichtet wurde.  
„Komm jetzt wir müssen schnell zum Schiff zurück.“, sprach Franky beruhigend zuBenny und legte ihm kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Cyborg spürte, wie der junge Schiffszimmermann zitterte, während er langsam aufstand. Schniefend wischte er sich den Rotz aus dem verheulten Gesicht und sagte:  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen.“

Franky nickte und nahm den verletzten Björn behutsam in seine riesigen Cyborgarme. Dann liefen sie so schnell, wie sie konnten zurück zum Schiff.  
„Was zum Teufel noch mal, war bloß passiert?“, dachte Franky sich. Der Blauhaarige war in voller Alarmbereitschaft, denn egal was es war, was Björn so übel zugerichtet hatte, es müsste noch irgendwo hier sein. Und der Cyborg hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dieses etwas bald kommen würde, um seine Beute zu holen. Diese Tatsache machte ihn äußerst nervös, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Benny war jetzt schon mit den Nerven am Ende, da erzählte Franky ihm sicherlich nicht auch noch von seinen Befürchtungen.

Sie rannten weiter und irgendwann lichtete sich der Wald.  
„Super, wir haben es gleich geschafft.“, sagte Franky erleichtert.

„Ja gleich geschafft.“, Brachte Benny keuchend hervor. Mit einem flehenden Blick schaute der junge Schiffszimmermann zu Björn und dachte:  
„Nur noch ein bisschen Meister, haltet durch.“ Benny rannte in Richtung des Schiffes, rief dabei laut um Hilfe und machte mit wilden Winken auf sich aufmerksam.

Plötzlich bebte die Erde, was Benny abrupt innehalten ließ. Besorgt sah sich der junge Schiffszimmermann nach Franky um, der seinen Meister trug. Was er dann erblickte ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Da war ein riesiges Monster hinter Franky. Mit einem gierigen Blick fixierte es den Cyborg und hob die riesige Pranke, um zuzuschlagen.  
„Hey Franky pass auf, hinter dir!“, rief Benny dem Blauhaarigen warnend zu. Franky bemerkte darauhin das Monster hinter sich, gerade als es zuschlagen wollte. Als Reaktion auf den Angriff hob der Blauhaarige einen Arm schützend vor sich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie der Cyborg kurz darauf feststellen musste, denn dieser Schlag war gewaltig. Er drang Franky durch Mark und Bein und nur mit größter Kraftanstrengung hielt er dagegen.  
„Ich muss aufpassen, dass dieses Vieh mich nicht erwischt, sonst ist es mit Björn aus und   
vorbei“, dachte der Blauhaarige sich verzweifelt, „Doch ich hab alle Hände voll damit zu tun diesen Schlag zu parieren. Ich komme hier nicht weg. Ich stecke wirklich arg in der Klemme, warum zum Teufel noch mal unternimmt Benny dann nicht endlich mal was?“

 

„Hey Angelica, du bist ja immer noch hier!“, rief jemand und kam zu ihr. Besagte Person lehnte, den Kopf auf den Händen gestützt, an der Reling und schaute verträumt auf die Insel vor sich.  
„Hey, Fossa.“, grüßte die Schwarzhaarige den Kommandanten gelangweilt und ohne den Blick von der Insel zu nehmen, was ihn laut auflachen ließ.  
„Na, schmollst du immer noch, weil du nicht mit auf die Insel konntest?“, fragte Fossa rhetorisch, was Angelica mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer beantwortete und dann weiter vor sich hin starrte.  
Als der Kommandant das hörte, lachte er und sagte:  
„Okay, okay, schon klar. Sei deswegen aber nicht traurig, auf der nächsten Insel darfst du bestimmt wieder mit.“   
Fossa hoffte, sie damit getröstet zu haben, doch es sollte ganz anders kommen, als er sich das gedacht hatte.“

„Du verstehst das nicht.“, sagte Angelica leise. Langsam drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu den Kommandanten um. Dieser erschrak heftig, als er das total deprimierte Gesicht der Schwertkämpferin sah und es trieb ihm die Schweißperlen ins Gesicht. Dann kam Angelica mit einer Wutader auf der Stirn, auf Fossa zu, was ihn Angst und Bange machte. Entschuldigend hob der Kommandant die Hände vor sich und wollte gerade Angelica beruhigen, als diese ihm mit beiden Händen am Kragen seiner Weste packte und durchschüttelte.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange es her ist seid ich das letzte Mal ein richtig tolles Abenteuer hatte!?, fragte die Schwarzhaarige wütend, „Eine Ewigkeit! Und jetzt, wo ich endlich wieder bei einer Insel bin, muss ich natürlich auf dem Schiff bleiben!“ Angelicas Wut verpuffte und sie sank deprimiert zu Boden.  
„Ach menno“, rief sie nun heulend, „Warum Ich!?“  
Fossa und die anderen Anwesenden an Deck schauten sie nur mitleidig an.   
Da konnten sie alle nichts gegen machen, da musste sie nun wohl oder übel durch.

Hey Leute kommt schnell!, rief jemand. Angelica horchte auf. Die Stimme kannte sie doch. Es war Benny der nach ihnen rief. Die Schwertkämpferin rappelte sich auf und rannte zu Reling.  
Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte Ihn mit Franky und Björn. Sie stutzte, denn irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht. Sie sah, das der alte Schiffszimmermann von Franky getragen wurde, was   
sehr seltsam war. Björn war zwar alt, jedoch noch erstaunlich fit, was in diesem Fall hieß, das er verletzt war.  
„Hey, Fossa hol bitte Kevin und die anderen.“, bat sie den Kommandanten.  
Dieser runzelte fragend die Stirn. Als er gerade fragen wollte was los war, blickte Angelica ihn mit ernsthaften Blick an und sagte:  
„Stell jetzt bitte keine Fragen und tu, was ich dir sage.“  
Der Angesprochene spürte die Dringlichkeit in Angelicas Stimme und nickte Bestätigend, dann rannte er los, um alle zu holen. Als Fossa gerade unter Deck verschwunden war, fing auf einmal das Schiff wild zu wackeln an.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?“, dachte sich die Schwarzhaarige. Torkelnd ging sie zur Reling zurück und schaute besorgt nach den drei Schiffszimmermännern.  
„Ach du meine Güte“, rief sie entsetzt, „Was für eine Ausgeburt der Hölle ist das denn?“

Angelica sah einen riesenhaftes Monster, welches Franky Björn und Benny angriff. Es war ein gruseliges Tier. Es hatte den Kopf eines Affen, mit dem Körper eines Tanuki.   
Die riesigen Klauen, welche Franky wegzuschlagen versuchten, waren die eines Tigers und der wild umher peitschende Schwanz war der einer Schlange. Das Monstrum versuchte den Cyborg niederzuringen, doch er hielt tapfer dagegen. Am liebsten wäre Angelica jetzt vom Schiff gesprungen und hätte das Biest mit ihrem Schwert erledigt, doch sie war immer noch verletzt.  
„Was ist denn hier los“, rief jemand hinter Angelicas Rücken. Es war Marco, der gerade mit den anderen Kommandanten angerannt kam und über die Reling sah. Was er sah, ließ ihn sich hektisch nach Benny umschauen. Als er ihn erblickte riss er die Augen weit auf.

„Oh nein, Benny hat Probleme.“


	11. Die Flucht

„Ah, ich sehe schon, was du meinst“, sagte Vista zu Marco, „Das ist gar nicht gut.“

„Ja, genau“, pflichtete Namur seinen Bruder bei, „Na los, wir helfen ihm“ Die beiden Kommandanten sprangen die Reling hinab, kletterten schnell über die Felsenküste und erreichten dann, ihren Nakama. Als sie zu ihm kamen, bemerkten sie Franky, wie er, mit einem verletzten Björn in der Hand, von einem riesigen Ungeheuer bedrängt wurde. 

„Okay, ich übernehme das! Du kümmerst dich um Benny!“, rief Namur Vista zu, der bestätigend nickte. Todesmutig stürzte sich der Fischmensch dann auf das Monster, welches ungefähr doppelt so groß war wie er und griff an. Namur sprang und verpasste dem Biest einen kräftigen Fausthieb auf die Schnauze, was es dazu brachte seinen Angriff auf Franky abzubrechen. Sobald der Cyborg den Druck der riesigen Pranke nicht mehr auf sich spürte, wich er ein paar Schritte zurück direkt hinter Namur.  
„Danke für die Rettung, man. Das war echt knapp.“, bedankte sich der Blauhaarige erleichtert. Als Antwort grinste der Fischmensch ihn nur bis über beide Ohren an und zeigte Franky einen Daumen nach oben. Ein tiefes Grollen unterbrach die beiden in ihrer Euphorie und ließ ihrer beider Blick wieder zu dem Monster richten. Es stand mit gesenktem Kopf und zugekniffenen Augen vor ihnen und schüttelte sich. Als es damit aufhörte, sah es die beiden Piraten plötzlich mit einem mörderischen Blick an und fletschte knurrend die Zähne. Das Ungeheuer brüllte einmal laut auf, so das die Vögel in der Nähe erschreckt davon flogen und griff dann erneut an.  
„Wir haben es wütend gemacht“, sagte Namur an Franky gewandt, „Am besten du verschwindest jetzt.“ Mit besorgtem Blick betrachtete er Björn, der verletzt auf Frankys Armen lag und sprach weiter:   
„Geh jetzt zum Schiff und kümmere dich gut um meinen Freund Björn. Ich komme hier schon allein klar.“ Kaum hatte er die diese Worte ausgesprochen, schon schlug eine riesige Pranke auf ihn ein. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sich Namur dagegen. Franky starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, ehe er dann in Richtung Schiff rannte. Es gefiel dem Blauhaarigen ganz und gar nicht Namur mit diesem Ungeheuer zurückzulassen, doch er hatte ja Björn bei sich, der verletzt war und um ihn musste man sich deshalb dringender kümmern. Franky rannte zu Vista, der neben Benny kniete und ihn versuchte zu beruhigen. Kurz erhaschte der Cyborg einen Blick auf den jungen Schiffszimmermann. Er starrte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen vor sich hin und umschlang seinen zitternden Körper mit beiden Händen. Das brachte Franky doch ein bisschen aus der Fassung und er fragte sich was passiert war. Bevor er jedoch eine entsprechende Frage stellen   
konnte, unterbrach ihn Vista mit seiner eigenen.  
„Hey, wo ist Namur denn abgeblieben“, fragte der Schwertkämpfer besorgt. Er schaute sich suchend um, entdeckte den Fischmenschen aber nicht.  
„Er hat gesagt, dass er das Monster in Schach halten wird“, erklärte Franky Vista, „Wir sollen weiter zum Schiff.“ 

Der Schwertkämpfer nickte verstehend, nahm Benny auf den Arm und gemeinsam rannten sie dann los. Franky blickte kurz zu dem jungen Schiffszimmermann herüber. Er lag heftig zitternd, schwer atmend und sich fest an Vistas Kleidung krallend in seinen Armen und schluchzte laut.  
„Der Junge hat eine Phobie“, erkannte Franky sofort, „Das wollte er mir also vorhin sagen.“  
Der Cyborg beschloss Benny nachher darauf anzusprechen, doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür, zuerst mussten sie diesem Monster entkommen. So schnell wie möglich rannten sie gemeinsam zum Schiff. Hinter sich hörten sie die Geräusche von berstenden Holz und wütendem Fauchen. Franky musste den Drang widerstehen, sich nicht doch noch umzudrehen und zu Namur zurück zurennen.  
„Ich hoffe doch, dass dein Kamerad das heil überstehen wird“, sagte der Cyborg besorgt. Vista sah ihn nicht an, doch er fing breit zu grinsen an und erwiderte darauf zuversichtlich:  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Franky. Namur ist ein Fischmensch, die sind hart im nehmen.  
Der schafft das schon. Anstatt dir Sorgen um ihn zu machen, mach dir lieber welche um Benny und Björn.“ Darauf erwiderte der Blauhaarige nichts, sondern nickte nur. Vista hatte natürlich Recht. Björn war verletzt und Benny stand unter Schock, daher musste man die beiden so schnell wie möglich zum Schiffsarzt bringen, damit er sie behandeln konnte. Also rannten sie beide so schnell ihnen das mit den beiden Verletzten möglich war, durch den Wald und zur Küste.   
„Bald sind wir an der Küste. Haltet durch gleich ist es geschafft.“, sagte Vista außer Atem. Sie waren nur noch ein kurzes Stück vom Strand entfernt an dem sie an Land gegangen waren, als sie erneut ein Brüllen hörten. Doch anstatt von hinten, hörten sie diesen Unheil verheißenden Laut von direkt vor ihnen  
„Hey, has du das eben auch gehört“, fragte Franky alarmiert, „Das kam doch aus der Richtung eures Schiffes.“

„Ja, hab ich und es klang gar nicht gut.“, sagte Vista besorgt. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung, was passiert sein könnte, doch hoffte inständig, das er mit seinen Befürchtungen falsch lag. Als sie jedoch aus dem Wald und an den Strand kamen, wo das Schiff der Whitebeardpiraten lag wurden die Hoffnungen des Schwertkämpfers jäh zerstört, als er sah, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.  
Das Schiff wurde von Monstern angegriffen. Die Crew verteidigte sich tapfer, doch Vista wusste, dass sie auf Dauer das Schiff nicht halten konnten, da sie zu viele Verletzte hatten. Der Schwertkämpfer ließ seinen Blick über das Kampfgeschehen schweifen bis er Marco in seiner Phönixgestalt entdeckte und rannte dann zu ihm. Franky folgte Vista zum Schiff, doch bevor sie dort ankamen, bemerkte Marco sie und flog auf sie zu. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf Benny und Björn und er begann mit seinem Schnabel mahlende Geräusche zu machen, was in seiner Menschengestalt einem Zähneknirschen entsprochen hätte. Angestrengt überlegte der Phönix, was sie jetzt machen sollten und sagte dann:  
„Wir geben unser Schiff auf. Ich werde euch noch ein paar Leute als Verstärkung schicken und dann fliehen wir in den Wald.“ Franky und Vista nickten, al s Zeichen das sie verstanden hatten. Marco flog zum Schiff zurück und half den anderen bei der Flucht. Einige Kameraden des Schwertkämpfers, die noch fit genug waren, hielten die Ungeheuer in Schach, um Marco und den anderen Kommandanten Zeit zu verschaffen, die Verletzten von Bord zu bringen. Als dies geschafft war kreiste der Phönix einmal um das Schiff, um zu signalisieren, dass alle von Bord waren. Nun machten sich die Kommandanten daran zu fliehen und kletterten schnell über die Felsenküste.  
Izou und Jozu rannten zu Franky und Vista und gemeinsam flohen sie in den Wald. Die kleine Truppe ging den selben Weg, den zuvor sie zuvor gegangen waren.

„Ich hoffe wir finden Namur wieder.“, sagte Franky zerknirscht.

„Ja, dass hoffe ich auch.“, entgegnete Vista. Er hatte zwar Vertrauen in seinen Nakama, doch das hieß nicht, das er mit der Entscheidung des Fischmenschens zufrieden war. Mit zwei Verletzten bei sich war Franky und ihm in diesem Moment nur keine andere Wahl geblieben und Vista wollte den Cyborg nicht noch unnötig beunruhigen, daher hatte er sich zuversichtlich gegeben.

Auf einmal hörten sie das laute Krachen von Holz und vor ihnen schlug eines der Monster hart auf den Boden. Es war das Monster, welches Vista, Franky, Björn und Benny angegriffen hatte und welches Namur in Schach gehalten hatte. Besagter Fischmensch kam tief atmend auf sie zu und schaute sich das Ungeheuer an, welches jetzt reglos auf dem Boden lag, dann bemerkte er sie. Namur grinste sie zufrieden an und hob einen Daumen hoch.   
„Ich bin froh das es dir gut geht, Namur.“, sagte Vista erleichtert. Der Fischmensch war völlig ausgelaugt, das sah man ihm nur allzu deutlich an. Er atmete tief ein und aus.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe all...“, wollte Namur sagen, doch das Monster regte sich wieder. Murrend kam es langsam wieder auf die Beine und fixierte den Fischmenschen mit seinem Blick.   
Dann stieß es einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, bei dem sich alle die Ohren zuhielten.

Als das Ungeheuer aufhörte, schauten alle zu ihm und warteten auf seinen Angriff.  
„Warum greift es uns nicht an?“, fragte Jozu überrascht, als es nicht angriff. Es kam keine Antwort von seinen Nakamas, denn erneut hörten sie das Krachen von Holz und weitere Monster brachen aus dem Unterholz hervor. Franky schaute zu dem Ungeheuer vor ihm und was er sah, ließ ihn erschaudern. Es grinste ihm mit seinem Maul voller Zähne an und gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich. Die Whitebeardpiraten und Franky stellten sich in Verteidigungsstellung und warteten den Angriff der Monster ab.  
„Dieses Mistvieh hat Verstärkung geholt, verdammt nochmal.“, stieß der Cyborg wütend aus. Niemand erwiderte darauf etwas, denn die Bestien griffen an. Der Kampf war schnell zu Gunsten der Ungeheuer gefallen. Die Biester waren ziemlich zäh und eines von ihnen zu besiegen war schon schwierig genug gewesen, doch vier von ihnen, das war selbst den Whitebeardpiraten zu viel. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie Verletzte bei sich hatten und daher nur begrenzten Spielraum beim Kämpfen hatten.   
„Wir müssen uns schnell etwas überlegen, sonst gehen wir hier noch drauf.“, rief Franky erschöpft.

Ich denke es ist wirklich angebracht, wenn wir fliehen, diese Biester sind einfach zu stark.“, sagte Jozu resigniert.  
„Okay, ich werde sie aufhalten und ihr werdet fliehen.“, sagte Izou bestimmend und griff auch sofort an. Er lenkte die Ungeheuer ab und jedes was versuchte sich an seine Kameraden ranzumachen, hielt er davon ab. Die anderen indes rannten, so schnell sie ihre Beine noch trugen davon. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, rannte Franky weiter. Der Cyborg war am Ende seiner Kräfte, doch er wusste, wenn er jetzt stehen blieb, würde er sterben. Daher machte er stur weiter.

Plötzlich spürte er einen heißen Schmerz, der durch seinen Rücken lief und eine große Pranke, die ihn auf den Boden drückte. Eines der Monster hatte es doch geschafft Izou zu entkommen und hatte ihm erwischt. Franky spürte den heißen Atem des Ungeheuers auf seinem Rücken. Der Cyborg versuchte zu fliehen, doch es klappte nicht, er war einfach zu schwach. Der Blauhaarige versuchte die Ohnmacht abzuschütteln, die ihn drohte zu übermannen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er würde immer schwächer und langsam fielen Franky die Augen zu. Das letzte was er war nahm war das eigenartige Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln, ehe ihm die süße Schwärze der Ohnmacht umfing.


End file.
